Madre hay una sola
by Laila Doretti
Summary: Hola bueno esta es una historia que cree hace muuuucho tiempo y por tema de tiempo no he podido publicar y ahora la he reencontrado, espero les guste. Fate se ve atrapada en la desicion mas importante de su vida después de inumerables sucesos que la han llevado a convertirse en lo que es.
1. Chapter 1

###Los derechos de esta serie y sus personajes son de su autor.

yo solo creo historias nada más.#####

 **Mamá ahora y siempre.**

 **Chapter I**

Fate estaba sentada recargada en el respaldo de su silla en su oficina, observando un retrato puesto en el escritorio que tenía en frente, observaba la imagen, recuerdos de la tarde donde la tomaron llegaron a su mente "Has crecido tanto", las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus cansados ojos, en la imagen una niña rubia sonriente salía a su lado izquierdo mientras al derecho una hermosa joven hacía morisquetas molestando a la rubia grande. Esos momentos que pasaron Fate los atesoraría siempre.

Un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención, uno, dos, tres, golpes, la chica se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta donde encontró a una chica peli morada, la hizo entrar al despacho tomando asiento en el sofá, ella la observo detenidamente, la tristeza en sus ojos hacían crear un nudo en la garganta a la rubia, "ella no tiene la culpa de nada".

\- No tienes nada que decirme, lo entiendo, se que sigues sufriendo por eso… Fate…, ven.- la peli morada la aferró en un cálido abrazo.

La rubia escondió su rostro en el cuello de la otra dejando aflorar sus lágrimas con todo el dolor acumulado en años. Al tranquilizarse observo su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de la peli morada, el destello del anillo en el dedo anular la hizo mirar hipnotizada la joya. Ya no había más vueltas atrás, ya todo lo que podría haber hecho se lo llevo el viento. Se repuso y observo los ojos acogedores de la chica, se acerco y la presiono contra si nuevamente, necesitaba a alguien que le hiciese volar y olvidarse de todo.

-Fate cariño deberíamos irnos a casa, ya es algo tarde.- decía la peli morada mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de la rubia.

\- lo sé Ginga… es solo que hoy… hoy necesito desaparecer aunque sea unos segundos.- la voz quebrada daba a entender que unas cuantas lagrimas mas se derramarían. Fate se levanto del sofá, verificó que la puerta quedase bien cerrada tras salir del cuarto, tomó la mano de su esposa guiándola al convertible negro que las esperaba para llevarlas a su hogar. La rubia vio a Ginga que caminaba silenciosamente, no se disponía a decir ninguna palabra de lo sucedido, ella sabía que si mencionaba algo la rubia caería en lágrimas nuevamente. Al salir del edificio un torrente se hizo presente, como si el cielo sintiese la pena que llevaba dentro. Un ruido la hizo observar su dispositivo quien parpadeaba una luz.

\- "00:00 hrs. Master, today is Vivio's birthday.-

La rubia guardo el dispositivo nuevamente, dio un paso hacia la calle empapándose con el agua que caía.

-"feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña, has crecido mucho desde la última vez… dime…cuanto hace de eso... ¿3, 5,10 años?, espero algún dia me logres comprender y me perdondes VIvio".- Ginga tomó a fate de la mano, sabia que ese dia en especial hacía a su esposa sentirse fatal, desde que Vivio dejó de hablarle la chica rubia no hacia nada más que llorar y pensar en ella, la pequeña la había expulsado de su vida.

-Vámonos, si nos quedamos acá pescaras un resfriado.- la peli morada metió a la rubia en su automóvil y partió hacia el departamento donde Vivian.

Fate solo observaba por la ventanilla del auto, las gotas que chocaban empapando el vidrio. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente, una pequeña la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Fate- mamá!, por qué te vas y nos dejas!, es por ella cierto?- grito la pequeña apuntando a la pelimorada.

\- ¡Vivió tranquila puedo explicarlo!.- la rubia adulta trataba de abrazar a la menor pero esta la alejo.

\- ¡NO!, ándate con esa!, te odio!, te odio Fate-mamá!- la pequeña entro a la casa dejando a una perpleja rubia.

El motor del auto paró haciéndola venir nuevamente al ahora, observo a Ginga bajar del auto, y dirigirse hacia el ascensor, mientras la esperaba.

Fate se puso de pie, debía ser fuerte "por ella, Ginga no tiene culpa alguna de mis errores", la rubia salió del automóvil y subió al ascensor marcando el piso 22. Nuevamente su mente divago, "si tan solo hace 10 años esto se hubiese aclarado nada sería como lo es", el numero 22 apareció y las puertas se abrieron, Fate iba a bajar cuando una voz familiar la llamo.

\- Fate.-

La rubia quedo petrificada en su lugar, sus manos sudaban y temblaba.

-"no… no puede ser… esto no es real…no... ES… real".-


	2. Chapter 2

Se que está algo enredado por eso he decidido subir el capi 2 antes de lo planeado jajaja espero disfruten, saludos.

 **CAPITULO 2**

Una rubia se acercaba hacia ella con paso cauteloso, las manos de Fate comenzaron a temblar mientras observaba perpleja a la chica que la miraba seriamente. Al quedar a solo unos centímetros la rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar, su mente se puso en blanco y su cuerpo empezó a sentirse débil de un momento a otro.

\- " acaso solamente me vas a observar y no dirás nada?."- decía fríamente la chica.

Fate trago pesado , su mandíbula trataba de articular algún sonido pero nada salía emitido de este, Ginga por su parte sorprendida seguía con la llave de la puerta puesta por si algo ocurría tras este evento.

\- "yo… creo que no debí venir desde un principio, lo lamento, buenas noches".- dijo la extraña chica comenzando a retomar camino hacia el ascensor.

De un movimiento Fate pescó el brazo bruscamente de la chica quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa para luego ser atrapada en un cálido abrazo, inmóviles, así estuvieron durante un rato, el abrazo era tosco, la menor se resistía a la mayor pero con una suave caricia en la cabeza se relajó y se dejó mimar al fin.

-" ha pasado tiempo desde que hacíamos esto…serán unos…14 años?- cuestionó la rubia mayor soltando a la chica.-

.- "No has cambiado nada…Fate".- aclaro la menor soltando una sonrisa.

.-"tú has cambiado un montón Vivió…jamás pensé que estarías tan adulta, eres muy linda cariño".- soltó la rubia sin querer avergonzándose por lo dicho. "perdón."

.- "no te preocupes, yo… quiero hablar contigo en privado".- Vivió observo como Ginga abría la puerta de inmediato.- "lo siento, sin ofenderte Ginga, pero necesito hablar a solas con mi madre".

En ese momento Fate sintió un latido fuerte en su pecho, observó a Ginga que también estaba asombrada, con un asentimiento y una sonrisa se despidió de ambas antes de entrar a su hogar y dejarlas a solas. El silencio inundó el lugar, ninguna daba el pie para retomar la conversación, aquellas palabras aun hacían eco en la mente de Fate llenándola de dudas y de preguntas pero cada una la llenaba de una sensación de alegría.

.-" podemos ir a otro sitio, si no te molesta?".- cuestiono la más joven sacando a la mayor de su mundo.

-"claro, al que quieras."

Ambas bajaron por el ascensor nuevamente llegando al estacionamiento, subieron silenciosamente al vehículo, pronto salieron del lugar rumbo a un restaurant que Fate solía ir a menudo con Ginga para celebrar eventos importantes. Al llegar fueron recibidas por el jefe de local que conocía a Fate guiándola a una mesa que daba la vista hacia el océano donde se podía escuchar el romper de las olas y alguno que otra persona jugueteando cerca de la orilla.

-"pide lo que quieras, hoy es tu día especial, lo mereces, no pienses que no puedo regalonearte después de tanto tiempo".- sentencio la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

.-"está bien, gracias."

Ambas hicieron su pedido, primero les trajeron algo para beber, dos copas de vino se hicieron presentes.

.-"sé que eres mayor de edad ahora pero…no sé si está bien que bebas conmigo".- cuestiono Fate algo alarmada.

.-" nyajajajja, me lo dice la que va a conducir.".-

La rubia quedó perpleja, no por el hecho de que tenga razón el de que no puede beber si conduce, sino por esa risa, esa risa que hace años había dejado de oír, de saber que existía aún, y de que su hija la podía repartir tan naturalmente como…

.-" Hey Fate, te ha pasado algo, solamente bromeaba con eso del auto y beber.".- Vivió la observaba alarmada por el cambio de semblante de la rubia mayor.

.- " lo siento, estoy bien, solamente…esa risa me trajo recuerdos…nada más." – soltó la rubia sin más mostrando su verdadera cara, sus ojos demostraban una tristeza tan grande como el océano que las rodeaba.

En ese momento Vivió no supo que decir, solo se dedicó a llenar las copa de vino y observar las olas perdiéndose en la arena.

-" dime, por qué razón has venido el día de hoy?".- la pregunta llamó la atención de Vivió poniendo su vista enfrente.

" yo… la verdad…vengo por ayuda, no es que me vaya a morir ni nada Fate-mamá, tranquila, solamente necesito tu ayuda".- Dijo la chica tomando un sorbo de vino para aclarar su garganta antes de continuar.-" tengo dudas, millones de preguntas y necesito que tú me las respondas… y lo más importante…sé que es difícil que sea yo quien te pida esto… pero… necesito que ayudes a alguien…necesito que ayudes a mi madre." – dijo firmemente sin quitar su vista de los ojos de Fate esperando alguna reacción voluntaria de marcharse de la rubia pero esta seguía en su puesto como si aquello hubiese sido una simple charla, aunque lo era, pero ambas sabían que no era así.

Fate pesco la copa, la llevó a sus labios y trago todo el contenido de una sola vez captando la atención de más de alguno de otra mesa ya que al finalizar lo llenó nuevamente para ahora tomar una bocanada de aire y comenzar a hablar.

.-" mira Vivió, yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes, jamás he dejado de hacerlo, yo te puedo ayudar en todo lo que quieras y desees, pero para ti , yo… no puedo hacerme cargo de lo que me pides, pídeme cualquier cosa y la cumpliré, pero esta… tu sabes más que nadie por todo lo que pasamos tú, yo ..Y… Nanoha…" .- se detuvo un momento, se sentía extraño.. Más de catorce años sin decir su nombre de nuevo y algo extraño se procesó en su ser, un sentimiento que aún no sabría cómo nombrar pero que en ese momento no era importante.- " Vivio, si tienes problemas con ella háblalos , sé que es estricta pero también que es compasiva , te entenderá de alguna manera , no seas tan obstinada como ella y ya está".- termino de decir la chica medio riendo al ver que ponía la misma cara de cuando Nanoha se ofendía.

.-" no entiendes Fate-mamá!."- dijo la chica alzando sus brazos llamando la atención ahora si de todos los que quedaban dentro del recinto .

.-" que es lo que no entiendo pequeña?".- dijo de forma cariñosa haciendo sonrosar a la menor mientras se calmaba.

.-" Nanoha-mamá no está bien…nunca lo estuvo…desde que te fuiste jamás ha vuelto a ser la de antes… si, la pueden ver radiante y feliz, una madre, dueña de casa, esposa, lo que quieras, pero yo la he visto Fate, ella no está bien, por las noches se encierra a trabajar hasta que llega el amanecer y sale a trabajar, se ha vuelto adicta a fumar y beber por las noches, el matrimonio con Yunno jamás fue el mejor, aunque aparentan ser una de las parejas mejores vistas, en casa es diferente, falta que un día le dispare a ese hurón, sé que no es malo y me quiere pero… él no la hace feliz…"- termino de decir la chica bajando su mirada , estaba triste se le notaba a leguas.

Fate pensó en todos los dichos de la chica, sabía que hay cosas difíciles en el tema del matrimonio, pero ella no podría hacer nada con eso, por otro lado, hasta ese día jamás se había planteado el volver a ver a Nanoha una vez más y la curiosidad comenzó a atacar su mente, ¿seguirá igual?, ¿se reirá de la misma forma?, ¿ su sonrisa será tan brillante como antes?. Un sinfín de dudas inundó su mente colapsándola.

.-" y bueno Vivio, cual es el plan?".- preguntó la chica haciendo mirar sorprendida a la mayor.

.-" eso quiere decir que me vas a ayudar?."- cuestiono feliz la menor.

.-" eso depende, necesito saber cuál es el plan y que quieres que haga yo."

Vivio observó a la rubia, sabía que su plan era algo complejo más para ambas, pero necesitaba hacer lo posible para ver si funcionaba.

.-" Bueno…necesito que vuelvan a ser amigas, como lo eran antes, yo no sé lo que sucedió hace tiempo, lo que las hizo terminar su amistad y el que te hayas ido de la casa me da un indicio de que fue algo fuerte para las dos."- dijo calmadamente Vivio.

Fate iba a responder pero justo sus pedidos habían hecho acto de presencia interrumpiendo tan íntimo momento.

-" m… es difícil lo que pides Vivió, no es como llegar mañana y decirle , seamos amigas, no, es algo mucho más complejo."- Dijo la mayor tomando un bocado de su plato .

-" Fate te puedo preguntar algo?"- dijo curiosa la chica comenzando a meditar como hacer bien su pregunta ante el asentimiento de Fate.- " tu amabas a mi madre cierto?".- lo soltó , no fue como lo quería formular pero ya estaba hecho.

Fate se atragantó con lo que sea que comía, tomo la copa de vino bebiendo la mitad del contenido para por fin soltar un suspiro de alivio al no verse muerta, pero una mirada penetrante la hizo volver a la realidad, tomó todo el coraje que tubo y lo soltó, no sabía si era por el vino o no, pero ya está , había dicho las tres palabras que la atormentaron toda su vida.

-" si, la ame".- soltó , como si fuese cualquier cosa, pero en el fondo esas simples palabras desgarraban su interior.

Vivió la observó con el semblante triste, su vista fue a parar nuevamente al océano antes de volver a hablar.

-" entonces…por qué Fate-mamá…porque nos dejaste si la amabas".- cuestiono ahora más triste la chica.

A Fate la invadieron los recuerdos de aquellos años, hacía tiempo que no volvían tan frescos como aquella noche, la tristeza empezó a llenar su mirada antes de hablar.

-"Hay cosas que uno cuando se es grande no puede manejar… cosas que ocurren… cosas que no puedes manejar aunque tú quieras o piensas que vas a superar pero no es cierto, esas cosas quedan dentro de uno , pero puedes convencerte de que vas a estar mejor cada día al saber que puedes tener algo nuevo , algo que te haga bien… Vivió yo no soy quien para responderte todo lo que necesitas, Nanoha igual debe contarte su parte."

El semblante de Vivió cambió a uno más relajado antes de responder.

-" ya lo ha hecho, por eso quiero tu versión ahora".- pidió la chica con los brazos cruzados notando la expresión de horror de Fate quien nunca había pensado en reabrir aquella gran herida que cruza su corazón.

-" si lo ha hecho supongo que debo también contarte mi versión, bueno aquí voy…"


	3. Chapter 3

Primero agradecer a tod s los que siguen la historia, las dudas se constestaran por si solas a medida que siga con esta historia que me ha encantado revivir, sin más , aquí les entrego el capitulo tres.

 **Capitulo 3**

Era un día de Marzo, específicamente el 12 de Marzo cuando yo estaba en una misión como enforcer en una dimensión no administrada, el tema de la misión era el hallazgo de material mágico de suma importancia, era algo más aterrador que la lost logia, y como cualquier material así no éramos los únicos que estábamos tras él, un grupo de marginados tenían el poder de aquel artefacto, haciendo sus poderes increíblemente fuertes, tanto que tuvieron que quitarnos todas las barreras para poder llegar a luchar a su par, estuve allí alrededor de dos años, Nanoha y yo hablábamos de vez en cuando porque la señal no era buena y además si usábamos demasiado nuestra tecnología era posible que nos encontraran y nos aniquilaran, recuerdo que me aferraba para no morir en combate a una foto que llevaba donde salíamos nosotras tres, para ese entonces era claro que yo estaba totalmente enamorada de tu madre, de hecho , terminada la misión se lo iba a confesar y le iba a pedir matrimonio, Signum se reía al ver como todas las mañanas observaba detenidamente el anillo que le había comprado con un rubí rojo parecido a rasing heart, tú eras pequeña en ese entonces tendrías apenas cuatro años, los meses pasaron y cada batalla que teníamos caía más gente de nosotros , era como si solamente nos hubiesen mandado a morir, cada día creía más y más en eso y solamente quería correr de ese lugar y llegar a mi hogar con ustedes dos, pero como líder del equipo tenía que abstenerme a cualquier decisión, con coraje vi como mataban a mi penúltimo hombre, era como si esa cosa que tenían los hiciera cada día más fuertes, Signum no podía más, tenía una lesión en un brazo y una pierna toda rota, estaba a punto de caer en batalla, con todo lo que pude me enfrente a ellos, Signum no me quería dejar pero no pudo, se desmayó cuando intentó siquiera detenerme, la pesque y la escondí en un lugar seguro, era mi turno, sabía que podía no salir viva de eso, así que cuando deje a Signum en el lugar le deje a su lado la foto que llevaba más el anillo, sabía que no podía esperar nada. Volé hacia el lugar donde estaban, eran tres, el miedo cruzo por mi mente por un segundo pensando en todo lo que iba a perder, pero luego pensé que no, no iba a perder nada, estaba allí para poder proteger a los que quiero de esos seres que seguro si llegaban a nuestro hogar arrasarían con todo a su paso. La pelea ya de por si fue desigual, sé que había ganado cuando logre ver al último individuo dejar de respirar, me acerque al artefacto sellándolo para que así nadie usara su poder, lo último que recuerdo es que un portal se abrió dejando entrar a Hayate. Luego de eso desperté en el hospital de la administración, habían pasado dos meses para que me pudiese recuperar del todo, estuve a punto de morir por ende mis órganos estaban dañados en un nivel no pensado, la investigación aún no estaba cerrada, por eso no se les había notificado a ti y a Nanoha de que estaba de vuelta. A la semana me dieron de alta cuando vieron que ya podía caminar por mis medios ya hacer todo de nuevo, Signum me había dejado en mi mesa aquellas cosas que le había dejado por si moría, las tome y guarde en mi bolsillo, sabía que por algo había vivido y no muerto en aquel campo de batalla, fui hacia nuestro hogar, era ya de noche, saque las llaves, no les quise avisar para que fuese una sorpresa para las dos al verme allí, la casa estaba a obscuras, cosa que me hizo suponer que ya estaban dormidas las dos, camine al comedor dejando mis cosas para poder subir tranquilamente, necesitaba descansar en un lugar cómodo y agradable con las personas que amaba. Subí sigilosamente los escalones para no despertar a nadie, camine por el pasillo, mi corazón latía a mil, estaba muy emocionada de volverlas a ver , cuando algo llamó mi atención…"

-" Dime, que viste…" – cuestionó Vivió impaciente.

-" no sé si deba decírtelo… es algo personal… de mayores".- explicó Fate.

-" Fate, tengo 18 años, ya soy mayor, hay cosas que sé muy bien, sólo quiero oír tu relato".-

Fate tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir.

"Pesqué la perilla de la puerta, mi mano tiritaba, no podía ser lo que creía que era, mi corazón se me iba a salir, abrí la puerta silenciosamente y los vi… los vi allí en la cama , los vi amándose, los vi compartiendo lo que antes sentía era mi hogar, los vi decirse palabras que yo soñaba en poder decírselas alguna vez y que ella me respondiese del mismo modo, en silencio me retire, no se habían percatado de mi presencia ya que estaban sumergidos en los placeres de la vida, yo en ese momento no sabía que hacer que pensar, solamente quería huir, huir de ese mal sueño, huir y creer que había caído en batalla y esto era un tormento del otro mundo, solamente quería desaparecer, y así lo hice, me fui a otra dimensión , donde había conocido a mucha gente que me había ofrecido hospedaje si algún día lo necesitaba, estaba rota, herida, muerta. Los días pasaron, baradich me anunciaba cada intento de contactarme de cualquier persona, solamente quería dejar de existir y poder pensar en que iba a pasar ahora, creo que fue la peor época de mi vida, tu tía Hayate me iba a visitar de vez en cuando , yo solamente le pedía hacer misiones y más misiones, no quería enfrentarme a un cara a cara con Nanoha, porque sabía que si lo hacía iba a explotar y quien sabe que podría suceder. Fue allí donde conocí a Ginga, en una misión , ella iba encargada más que de llevar la misión de cuidarme, de que no intentara matarme o hacer algo loco como decía Hayate, las cosas se dieron y en ella encontré en quien poder sostenerme, me ama y la amo por ayudarme en todo lo que pase, ella me armó de nuevo, me recogió cuando yo pensaba que ya nada valía en mi vida y ella me dio un por que vivir, bueno, luego de la misión fue el momento de ir a hablar con Nanoha, creo que ya iba a pasar tres años de que no nos veíamos, entiendo por qué tú te enojaste, pero tuve mis motivos mayores Vivio, fui a lo que era nuestro hogar con Ginga, quien amablemente decidió ayudarme para que no me derrumbara nuevamente, tocamos el timbre y a sorpresa mía Yuuno nos abrió la puerta, su cara era de total sorpresa, él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante nuestra inesperada sorpresa. Entramos hacia el comedor y allí saliste tu corriendo desde la cocina para abrazarme, te pesque en mis brazos para luego escuchar un vaso que había caído al suelo, frente nosotras en la puerta de la cocina estaba Nanoha mirándonos impactada, no pensó que podría entrar un día por esa puerta al parecer, te baje de mis brazos para luego darle un gesto a Ginga para que fuesen a otro sitio con Yuuno, debíamos hablar, Nanoha tiritaba se le notaba, pero había algo extraño, lo supe de inmediato, como todas las misiones que había hecho esta era la primer en que yo llegaba y no se me tiraba en mis brazos, suponía que iba a ser así después de haber comprobado que lo que vi esa noche no era solo una pesadilla, era una realidad. Camine hacia ella parándome frente dejando unos centímetros, su respiración era agitada se le notaba, no sabía que decirme así que yo decidí empezar.

\- estoy de vuelta Nanoha.-

\- lo sé ,Fate…chan… por qué no nos dijiste…por qué no te comunicaste …dime.-

\- creo que no debo decir nada al respecto, solamente vine para decirte que no viviré más acá, vengo a recoger las pocas cosas que tengo.-

\- pero…eso quiere decir… nos vas a abandonar?, después de todo este sufrimiento esperándote día y noche, pensando que tal vez estabas muerta?.-

\- Vivio hija ve a decirle a esa chica que vino conmigo que te entregue algo que te traje.- (Vivió sale hacia el patio.)

\- claro, y le dices eso para que se vaya, Vivió es grande para comprender la situación Fate.-

.- Mira Nanoha, créeme que es por ella que estoy haciendo esto, dime, hace cuanto te acuestas con Yuuno?, desde que me fui?, desde antes?, o desde que pensaste que estaba muerta?.-

Una cachetada fue la respuesta de Nanoha hacia mí , las lágrimas aglomeraban los ojos color cielo de ella llenándose de ira, miedo y frustración. Me estaba comenzando a cabrear de todo, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar , así que lo mejor en ese momento fue subir al segundo piso, pescar mis cosas que quedaban , Nanoha lloraba a mares mientras yo la observaba , jamás creí que esto iba a terminar de ese modo, con lo mucho que la amaba.

\- Se feliz con él Nanoha, es un buen tipo, espero sean una bella familia, hasta nunca.-

-fate… espera…yo….-

\- si?...-

Al momento de que pensé me iba a decir algo entró Yuuno con Ginga, tú al darte cuenta que Nanoha estaba llorando me miraste furiosa, me dijiste que qué le había hecho, y que ya no querías que le hiciera daño a Nanoha, luego te dije que me iría y bueno lo demás es historia…"

Fate observaba amargamente el poco de vino en su copa, la tristeza reflejada detrás de aquel relato era tan real y cruda que Vivió no pudo dejar correr unas cuantas lágrimas.

-" está bien Vivió, son cosas que pasan en el mundo de los adultos, uno debe aprender de todos sus errores para no volver a cometerlos nuevamente, sé que la manera en la que me fui no fue la correcta pero…lamentablemente no sabía que más hacer."


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Vivió la observo enfadada ahora secándose las lágrimas poniendo una cara graciosa ante los ojos de Fate.

\- "la verdad nunca pensé que había sido así, digo, no sabía totalmente la verdad, Nanoha-mamá me conto algo diferente…pero hay algo en lo que son iguales…" – dijo la chica llamando la atención de la mayor.

-"haber, dime tu, en que somos iguales según tú?." – cuestiono la rubia asomando una sonrisa.

-"en que las dos son unas tontas, estaban enamoradas la una de la otra y jamás se lo dijeron?, ¡cómo es eso posible con el tiempo que se conocen!." – soltó sin más la menor antes de observar el rostro de Fate que tenía un sinfín de caras, era como un cuadro echo por el mismo Picasso.

Fate estaba allí, pero no a la vez, su mente estaba en otro lado, eso le había caído como balde de agua fría, Nanoha siempre estuvo enamorada de ella, entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se había acostado con Yuuno?, ¿ Por qué nunca se lo había dicho?, ¿ por qué perdieron el tiempo de poder ser felices amándose?. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Fate llamando la atención de Vivió quien alertó a su madre.

-"lo lamento…yo no quería que me vieras así Vivió menos en tu cumpleaños."- soltó la rubia secándose las lágrimas.

\- "no te preocupes, sé que debe doler, pero Nanoha-mamá también ha estado triste desde que te fuiste, ya no fue igual, nunca volverá a ser igual, ahora es como una flor que la cubre la sombra, antes irradiaba y llenaba a todos a su alrededor, ahora solamente vive para el trabajo, por eso, Fate-mamá, quiero que me ayudes a recuperar a la Nanoha de antes, la que conocimos."- dijo suplicante su hija tomando sus manos.

El tiempo pasó rápido, Fate le propuso ir a dejarla a su hogar, ya era demasiado tarde para poder dejarla ir por allí sola, aunque sabía de antemano que su hija era muy fuerte, pero su espíritu paternal le decía que era mejor cerciorarse de que llegase a salvo. Iban camino a casa de Vivio, las calles le parecían tan familiares y diferentes a la vez a Fate que se sentía una extranjera en un barrio donde alguna vez vivió. Estaban por llegar a la casa, les quedaban solo unas cuadras cuando por la mente de Fate cruzó una idea que casi la hace emitir un frenazo involuntario, es el hogar de Nanoha, Nanoha va a estar allí,¿ qué pasaría si se ven nuevamente después de mucho tiempo, la echaría, le hablaría, o simplemente la trataría fríamente?, el sudor frio comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia, ya no creía que esto de ir a dejar a su hija fuese una de las mejores ideas, Vivió se dio cuenta del cambio repentino de la rubia, sabía que podía ocurrir esto.

-"está bien si me dejas a unas cuadras, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo que aún no estas preparada." – dijo la chica calmada mientras desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

-"no, tranquila, es tarde y debo ver que llegues sana y salva, y por la hora dudo que alguien esté despierto, más si mañana no es día laboral".- dijo segura la rubia aumentando un poco más la velocidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la gran casa que ahora estaba pintada de un color blanco, decorada con algunas que otras flores en el jardín , como supuso Fate las luces estaban apagadas, "seguro duermen" pensó. Vivió abrió la puerta del automóvil sin antes darle un abrazo a Fate quien lo respondió gustosa.

\- "ven a verme más seguido, no tengo problema en compartir tiempo contigo."- dijo la mayor regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-"lo sé, nos veremos pronto Fate-mamá, creo que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, te he extrañado tanto …"- dijo la chica comenzando a sollozar.

Fate secó las lágrimas que emergían del rostro de su hija para luego acariciarle su cabeza, Vivió salió del automóvil rumbo a su hogar, pero se detuvo en la entrada del jardín, no podía creer lo que observaba, sentada en las escaleras estaba su madre, el miedo la invadió, no por llegar tarde ni nada, sino por el hecho de tener a las dos a tan escasos centímetros, no sabía que podría ocurrir. Rápidamente volteó al vehículo haciéndole señales a Fate para que se fuera, la rubia observaba las morisquetas que hacía su hija sin entender, hasta que vio una figura que se acercaba a paso rápido hacia Vivió, su cuerpo se tensó, allí a unos centímetros estaba Nanoha, una Nanoha más madura, pero a pesar de eso igual de hermosa como cuando eran jóvenes, cuando Vivian juntas. La tensión entre madre e hija se veía, Fate agradecía tener los vidrios polarizados o Nanoha ya se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia, al ver que su hija ya estaba bien decidió marcharse antes que algo sucediera, encendió el motor lista para arrancar, pero una mano y un cuerpo parado frente a su vehículo la hizo discernir de su plan. Fate escuchaba como Vivió le hablaba a Nanoha diciéndole de que no era ningún chico peligroso o mafioso el que estaba dentro, Nanoha por su parte no le hacía caso y llamó a Rasing heart , estaba a punto de tirar unas ataduras mágicas cuando Fate decidió salir del vehículo.

-"espera, no es necesario, baja a Rasing Heart y deja ir a Vivió, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo …Nanoha".-

Ambas mujeres se observaron detenidamente, Nanoha estaba de pie allí sin poder procesar lo que veía y escuchaba, lentamente guardó a Rasing Heart y bajó su estado de pelea a ser uno de millones de sentimientos aglomerados sin poder decidir cuál iba a demostrar.

-"Vivio, entra a tu hogar, ve a dormir, mañana hablaremos."- dijo la cobriza mirando a su hija cariñosamente antes de que esta saliera del lugar antes de llevarse algo más consigo.

Quedaron solas , la noche era testigo de su casual encuentro no planeado, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros y el viento mecía sus cabellos, Fate pudo notar al fin los ojos de Nanoha, seguían siendo igual de hermosos como los recordaba, estaba igual, mismo cabello, mismo porte, misma persona, pero había algo que la hacía ver triste, alomejor se veía ella de la misma manera.

-"ha pasado tiempo, Fate."- dijo Nanoha seria sin quitar su vista de la rubia como no dejándose vencer.

-"lo se, Nanoha." – respondió la rubia llevando su vista hacia la casa que antes fue su hogar.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios, me halaga que les guste la historia, no se las fechas en las que subire capitulos porque por mis estudios no podría darles un día en especifico, así que subire cuando pueda, sin más preambulo el esperado capitulo 5, disfrutenlo.

 **CAPITULO 5**

\- " creo que es hora de irme, Vivió ya está sana y salva, perdóname nuevamente por el susto que te hizo pasar."-dijo la rubia calmadamente.

Nanoha la observaba fríamente, su rostro no demostraba nada por eso Fate no sabía que podría estar pensando esa mujer, lo mejor en ese momento era huir. Fate se dio la vuelta para ingresar a su vehículo pero fue detenida por Nanoha quien la sostuvo del antebrazo. Fate llevo su vista hacia el rostro de Nanoha quien ahora tenía una cara de incredulidad, ella al parecer no esperaba reaccionar de ese modo, había sido impulsivo.

-"perdón…yo no quise…"- Nanoha llevo su vista al suelo soltando el brazo de Fate, esta la observo.

-"Nanoha".- dijo Fate de forma cariñosa que a la cobriza le trajo un sinfín de recuerdos, unas lágrimas trataron de escaparse antes de levantar la vista y quedar hipnotizada por aquellos orbes rubíes que le dedicaban cariño pero que a la vez se veían tan apagados como el cielo que las cubría.

Allí estaban las dos de pie a escasos centímetros como si nada hubiese ocurrido en sus vidas, solamente se quedaron observando en silencio, disfrutando de aquel recuerdo de cuando compartían una hermosa amistad.

-" Fate… creo que debería entrar mi … esposo… se puede preocupar."- sentenció Nanoha haciendo un gesto de tristeza ante el comentario, ella no quería entrar, quería permanecer allí con Fate, con esa aura que había extrañado hace años.

-" lo se, mi esposa debe estar preocupada también".- dijo Fate observando el reloj de mano para verificar la hora.

-" Bueno…nos vemos Fate."- dijo Nanoha comenzando a dar la media vuelta para emprender camino a su hogar.

-" Nos vemos Nanoha."- la rubia se encaminó a abrir la puerta de su automóvil pensando en que significaba ese nos vemos, después del suceso jamás se volvieron a hablar o a buscar, alomejor ese nos vemos era una respuesta automática que tiene una persona para cuando no sabes que decir pensó.

Abrió lentamente la puerta ya un poco más relajada, tenía millones de cosas en la mente que la estaban colapsando en ese instante, necesitaba una siesta y una buena ducha caliente, había sido un día agotador. De pronto un movimiento brusco la hizo voltear, fue tan repentino que estaba ya sacando su dispositivo para poder ponerse su traje de batalla, sin entender nada miró quien era su atacante y de pronto su cuerpo se congeló, sus extremidades estaban tensas, su vista clavada en aquel atacante, una fragancia dulce se coló por su nariz comenzando a embriagarla mientras que su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por aquel calor que comenzaba a rodear su ser, allí con la puerta abierta y su cuerpo contra el automóvil , su mente solo podía pensar una cosa, un nombre, Nanoha.

La escena era esta, Fate apresada contra la puerta del automóvil impidiéndole su movilidad por unos brazos que rodaban su cuerpo. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Nanoha la estaba besando, su mente le decía que no era correcto lo que sucedía, ellas eran casadas, y peor aún, hace mucho que no hablaban del tema ni siquiera de aquellos sentimientos guardados que jamás afloraron. Nanoha se separó despacio, tenía miedo porque Fate no la había correspondido, iba a emprender la marcha a huir del lugar, el miedo y la vergüenza querían ganarle a su ser, de repente una mano en su cintura la condujo contra el automóvil , los papeles se habían invertido, las mejillas ruborizadas de ambas se podían ver de un color burdeo, su pulso acelerado, estaban agitadas como nunca antes, sin esperar más Fate atrapó los labios de la cobriza, aquel beso era el que habían esperado hace mucho tiempo desde que comenzaron a sentir aquello llamado amor por la otra, un amor secreto que ahora estaba dando sus frutos después de muchos años. Se separaron a unos escasos centímetros , sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban la una con la otra, Fate tenía sus manos en la cadera de Nanoha y ésta en los hombros de Fate, un último beso corto pero lleno de amor y ternura. La rubia abrazó fuertemente a Nanoha contra su pecho mientras esta se aferraba fuertemente como queriendo fundirse con la rubia.

-"sabes que esto está mal, no"- dijo la rubia calmadamente acariciando la cabeza de la cobriza.

-"lo se…pero…ya no podía más …te necesito."- declaró la cobriza captando la total atención de la rubia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo nuevo , ( ) eso lo usare para pensamientos, sin más el capi.

 **Capitulo 6**

"Te necesito", aquellas dos palabras rondaban en la mente de Fate, abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su hogar, aquel que había construido con una hermosa persona, pero que en ese preciso momento ella estaba desmoronándolo por simples errores, "error" , aquella palabra, error había sido ir a dejar a Vivió hasta su hogar, sabía de antemano que podía existir la posibilidad de encontrarse con Nanoha, pero no le hizo caso a su intuición y solamente actuó, error, besar a Nanoha, después de todo lo vivido, de toda esa tristeza y dolor , después de que la había sacado de su vida lo primero que hace es besarla.

Se tiró en el sofá de la sala mirando el techo, millones de dudas y preguntas la carcomían, de pronto sintió unos pasos dirigiéndose a su dirección, de pie con su pijama estaba Ginga observándola , se notaba que había estado durmiendo , Fate la observó detenidamente, aquella mujer era preciosa como persona y como ser, un alma bondadosa que no merecía todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Ginga la observó y estiró su mano para que la rubia fuese con ella a la cama, Fate se puso de pie inmediatamente, no podía hacer esperar a su esposa, pescó su mano sin antes depositarle un suave beso en los labios para entrar a su habitación. Ya acostadas Fate abrazó por la espalda a su esposa quien se acurrucó más hacia ella.

-( esto está mal)- pensaba la rubia mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido, aquel beso había sido algo que jamás había sentido, que solamente podía sentir con una persona (Nanoha) ese nombre últimamente había ocupado un gran sitio en su mente ( siempre lo tubo) se dijo, (Ginga), aquella chica que ahora es su esposa, que también fue una amiga, no merecía esto, no la merecía. Por esa noche decidió dejar descansar su mente, necesitaba aclarar todo lo sucedido con Nanoha. De pronto recordó lo que le había dicho la castaña antes de que se fuera.

-" sabes… siempre supe que nos volveríamos a ver, digo, Fate…no sé qué cosa hice para herirte tanto , quiero hablar contigo…me encantaría explicarte todo."- dijo la cobriza algo apenada.

-"lo sé, yo también quiero hablar, hay varias cosas que debemos aclararnos mutuamente Nanoha."-

El silencio luego de ese intercambió llenó el sitio, después del ardiente beso ninguna de las dos sabía que hacer exactamente.

-"bueno, entonces quedamos para juntarnos , te mandaré una dirección."- dijo Nanoha sonriendo a Fate, esta solamente se limitaba a asentir, tenía la mente echa un caos.-"nos vemos Fate…espero puedas asistir."- dicho esto Nanoha emprendió el rumbo a su hogar sin antes depositarle un beso cerca de la comisura del labio de la rubia.

Fate cerró los ojos tratando de creer que esto o era un mal sueño o un milagro divino, de pronto su dispositivo empezó a tintinear, lo pescó rápidamente de la mesita de noche para no despertar a Ginga quien dormía plácidamente. Ya con el dispositivo en mano abrió una ventana en donde estaba el mensaje escrito, "Parque Shoeneger cerca del lago 12:00 p.m., Lunes." , Fate observó una y otra vez aquel mensaje, no podía creer que Nanoha ya le había enviado la citación, guardó rápidamente el dispositivo bajo la almohada, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, vería a Nanoha nuevamente y podrían hablar tranquilamente como en aquellos tiempos solos que ahora todo era un caos por aquel beso, el beso. La rubia llevó su mano hasta sus labios rozándolos suavemente queriendo volver a revivir aquel hermoso encuentro.

Los días pasaron y allí se encontraba con su traje de trabajo, se sentía un tanto ridícula al estar tan nerviosa por aquello, se sentía que había vuelta a tener 18 años, miraba como la gente paseaba por el lugar, otras hacían ejercicio o simplemente paseaban a sus mascotas, Fate miró hacia el lago que estaba en medio del parque, los botes con diferentes formas adornaban las aguas tranquilas, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, observó su reloj de mano, aún faltaba tiempo para su encuentro con Nanoha, iba a emprender el camino hacia una banca cercana cuando al darse vuelta queda cara a cara con la cobriza quien estaba igual de sorprendida que ella.

-"Fate …"- dijo la nombrada que estaba sonrosada.

La rubia se separó rápidamente dejando una distancia prudente entre ellas, estaba avergonzada por su torpeza, Nanoha de repente comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de la rubia.

-"de que te ríes".- inquirió la chica en un tono algo molesta.

-" Nyajajajaj de que sigues igual de despistada que siempre".- comento la cobriza haciendo que la rubia hiciera un puchero.

-" tú me has tomado por sorpresa, que quieres que haga."- sentencio la rubia contagiándose con la risa.

-"ven vamos hacia un lugar más tranquilo, acá hay demasiada gente."- dijo Nanoha emprendiendo el rumbo.

Fate tragó pesado ante el comentario, sabía que tenía razón y que lo que se tenían que decir era algo serio, pero en ese preciso momento la idea de estar totalmente a solas a Fate le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

Caminaron un tramo hasta que encontraron una banca solitaria que reposaba bajo un enorme árbol , tomaron asiento mientras disfrutaban de la vista, el día estaba soleado y la brisa fresca recorría sus rostros como llenándolos de pureza. Nanoha observaba a la gente que se divisaba a lo lejos en los botes, la rubia se quedó hipnotizada mirando las facciones del rostro de la cobriza.

-"Fate…dime…que hicimos mal, teníamos una linda amistad y luego se estropeó".- dijo la cobriza ahora mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La rubia seguía en su estado de trance sin poder procesar los dichos de su compañera.

-" Nanoha…por qué… por qué jamás me dijiste que me amabas."- soltó la rubia ya cansada de todo, no quería rodeos, quería ir directo al grano.

Nanoha abrió los ojos como plato , aquello no se lo esperaba, se había puesto nerviosa y eso lo demostraba claramente cuando se puso a jugar con sus dedos pulgares.

-"Vivio me lo contó todo… tu sabías que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, entonces ¿por qué te acostaste con Yuuno?".- tiró la rubia captando como se tensaba Nanoha en su asiento, el silencio llenó el lugar , la tensión se podía percibir.

-" yo…no".- iba a hablar Nanoha pero Fate la cortó.

-" no me digas que no lo hiciste, te vi, los vi, el día que me dieron de alta después de la larga espera en el hospital, ese día había planeado en decirte todo, en contarte que te amaba, que había sobrevivido esa infernal misión por Vivió, por ti…".- dijo Fate dolida, su corazón estaba siendo expuesto y las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus rubíes.-" te iba a pedir matrimonio Nanoha…¡ por la mierda!, y que encuentro, a ti y a ese…"-

Fate no termino su frase, se veía vulnerable y eso no le estaba gustando para nada, Nanoha estaba allí impactada a mas no poder, sentía que le había caído un balde de agua fría, el dolor que sentía la rubia frente suyo era tan real que le dolía, alomejor más que a la propia Fate, sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra Fate atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-" lo lamento… lo lamento tanto Fate-chan…yo…soy una idiota."- decía llorando la cobriza.-" pensé que te había perdido, me dolió tanto no saber si seguías con vida o no que todos los días eran una agonía para mí, yo … debí esperarte…confiar en que ibas a llegar a nuestro hogar, confiar en que eres una persona increíble a la que admiro."-

Ambas sentadas en la banca compartían aquel dolor de hace años que aún no podía cerrarse y dar el inicio a un nuevo comienzo, ya más calmadas comenzaron a hablar de todo lo ocurrido, Fate le contó todo lo que vivió en aquella misión y lo que le había costado recuperarse sacándole más lagrimas a la cobriza quien cada vez se sentía peor.

-" no llores Nanoha… creo que la culpa no es solo tuya…yo…debí ser más valiente antes y haber enfrentado estos sentimientos que sentía por ti, si lo hubiésemos aclarado antes …"- Fate no terminó su frase ya que Nanoha comenzó a hablar.

-" Fate… es mi culpa, yo… tenía miedo , dudas, me sentía sola y Yuuno fue un pilar fundamental en ese momento, él sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando, el dolor que sentía por no saber si estabas viva o no, esa noche que nos viste… ese día…yo estaba destrozada, había estado llorando todo el día y lo llame para que me ayudara, para poder hablar con alguien de lo que me pasaba, ese día bebimos más de la cuenta…si hubiese sabido que estabas viva créeme que eso no hubiese pasado y hubiese corrido en dirección donde te encontrabas…pero paso lo que paso y terminamos …bueno…tú ya lo sabes."- dijo Nanoha avergonzada por todo lo pasado.

La rubia sentía rabia , pena, dolor… pero a pesar de eso ella aún sentía ese pequeño sentimiento albergado dentro de su ser, lentamente posó su mano izquierda en la cara de Nanoha arrullándola le gustaba ver como la cobriza ante tal gesto sonreía tiernamente y cerraba los ojos mientras posaba su rostro en las cálidas manos.

-" Nanoha…gracias…necesitaba saber por qué… yo no te odio, sé que debimos arreglar esto antes pero mi orgullo me cegó, cuando los vi sabía que había perdido, ya no había nada más para mi allí, por eso decidí desaparecer del lugar.. Y bueno tu sabes lo demás, pero acá estamos…solucionando todo gracias a nuestra hija que ha salido igual de entrometida que tu jajajaja, dejando eso de lado, le debemos dar las gracias a Vivió, sin ella jamás hubiésemos aclarado esto."- la rubia sacaba lentamente la mano de su lugar mientras era observada por una Nanoha desconforme por aquel acto.

-"si… pero ... Fate…chan…hay algo inconcluso aún."- dijo la cobriza optando una pose sumisa que hizo volcar el corazón de Fate.-" dime…después de ese beso…tu realmente que sientes por mí?."-

Fate se había hecho ese cuestionamiento desde el mismo día del beso, aunque sabía bien la respuesta, que terminaba siendo la misma que desde hace muchos años tenía, trataba de cuestionarla y buscar otra opción pero de algún modo terminaba llegando al mismo resultado.

El viento se hizo presente alborotando el cabello de ambas, un mechón de cabello rubio revoloteo en varias direcciones siendo capturado por una mano blanquecina quien con minucioso trabajo lo posicionó tras la oreja de la rubia, Fate tenía las mejillas coloradas, el perfume de Nanoha llenaba su ser, ambas estaban a escasos centímetros, sus alientos podía chocarse el uno con el otro, Nanoha no apartaba la mirada de aquellos rubíes que la miraban penetrantemente.

-"dime Nanoha".- dijo Fate con una voz ronca que al oído de Nanoha pareció la cosa más seductora de la vida.-" que sientes tú."-

El tiempo se congeló, lo que las rodeaba ya no era de gran importancia solamente en ese preciso momento lo que fuese que pasase ya no era relevante, solamente se dedicaban a sentir, Fate jamás creyó sentir físicamente algo así, buscaba en sus recuerdos más profundos de cuando había sentido algo como eso, pero ninguno se igualaba. Lentamente se separaron, aquel beso estaba lleno de amor, ambas lo sabían, juntaron sus frentes sin apartar la vista la una de la otra.

-" Fate-chan…yo…no sé qué hacer… ."- dijo la cobriza sonando dudosa.

-" que vamos a hacer Nanoha… o simplemente cerraremos este capítulo de nuestras vidas y volveremos a ser amigas?.- cuestionó la rubia .

-"no creo que las amigas se besen fate-chan nyajajajaj…pero…Fate, yo realmente sigo enamorada de ti como el primer día que te vi, como el día en que me prometiste que volverías , como el primer día que me sonreíste o me llamaste por mi nombre, Fate lo que siento por ti… no tiene un nombre … es más grande que el amor…"- dijo Nanoha entre sollozos.

Fate sorprendida ante tal revelación pescó la mano de Nanoha entrelazando sus dedos.

-"que vamos a hacer realmente… yo…no quiero herir a Ginga, ha sido muy buena conmigo…la quiero, no, la amo, pero no como te amo a ti, mi amor por ella es diferente, es de una linda amistad…pero a ti Nanoha…yo daría mi vida por ti si así fuese, siempre te amé, siempre supe que tú eras la persona con la cual yo quería envejecer y formar una familia."-

Ambas se miraron , ya no había vuelta atrás, las palabras estaban dichas, un beso lento tierno sello aquel pacto, ambas se amaban y después de muchos años podían decirse la verdad de las cosas a la cara. De pronto algo llamó su atención una silueta parada frente suyo las observaba, ambas fijaron la vista, las expresiones de miedo y asombro era visible en sus rostros.

-"¡Pero que carajos!."-


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo7

Fate daba vueltas incontables en su oficina, se detenía para ver nuevamente el reloj de pared constatando que aún tenía tiempo para poder arrepentirse, frenó su andar cuando el sonido de su dispositivo le indicó que tenía una llamada, nerviosa aceptó abriéndose frente ella una pantalla donde se podía mostrar a una chica peli morada que la observaba con ternura.

-"¿Supongo que estas ansiosa por la reunión de hoy?, sé que estarás un poco incómoda, pero era de esperarse que un día como estos podría suceder.- decía calmada la chica regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

Fate trataba de dibujar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro tras aquellas palabras, no sabía cómo ni que decirle a su esposa.

-"Estaré bien Ginga, se que nos necesitan a las tres, Hayate me lo dijo explícitamente de que si me sentía incomoda estando con Takamachi-san me podría mandar a otra área."- dijo Fate en tono serio.

-"Esta bien cariño, solamente trata de dar lo mejor, sé que la investigación que se llevó a cabo tras tu descubrimiento de aquel artefacto ha sido minuciosa y por fin ha salido a la luz un montón de cosas, estoy orgullosa de que te hallan elegido para poder estar en el grupo de investigación terrestre."- decía feliz la mujer.

-"gracias…debo cortar…hablamos a la noche, te quiero."- termino de decir Fate antes de cortar la llamada.

Un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, su estómago estaba echo un nudo, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero esto no era su idea, todo se estaba arrancando de sus manos y ya no sabía que más podía ocurrir para fastidiar su vida de nuevo. Se puso de pie, salió de la habitación rumbo a la oficina de Hayate, una mueca torcida escapó de su rostro al pensar en la nombrada.

-"maldito mapache".- salió de su boca mientras doblaba por una esquina.

Mientras caminaba se puso a recordar en cómo todo acabó así.

-"¡Pero que carajos!"-

Exclamó una voz muy familiar para ambas, Nanoha se levantó inmediatamente como si de un resorte se tratase y Fate seguía en su puesto estática.

-"me pueden explicar que es lo que acabo de ver?".- dijo la voz con un tono alterado.

-"Hayate te podemos explicar…esto…yo y bueno Fate…"- decía nerviosa la cobriza tratando de explicar todo moviendo sus manos en varias direcciones.

De pronto la castaña frente a ambas comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ambas chicas no entendían que le ocurría a Hayate quien reía tan exageradamente que más de un curioso se paró a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-"jajajajaj esto… jajajajaj no me lo creo jajaja después de tantos años ustedes jajajajaja".- decía la chica agarrando su estómago.

-"hey Hayate no te rías así, me estás asustando".- dijo la rubia ya más calmada.

-" Fate-chan…no me digas que ahora son amantes jajajaja."- decía más tranquila la chica.

La rubia se congeló en su sitio después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras, jamás pensó como sonaría, se sintió fatal por la carga que eso significaba y el daño tras aquella frase, sabía que estaba mal, lo sabía, pero algo dentro le impedía ahora alejarse de Nanoha a pesar del daño que podía causar.

-" ya ya perdón chicas, pero me han dado menuda sorpresa, imagínense no soy yo la que las ve y fuese alguien peor como…"- Hayate no alcanzó a terminar su frase viendo el rostro de culpabilidad de ambas, la había liado.-" perdón, en este momento estoy un poco apurada, pero me deben jurar por todos estos años de amistad que ambas me van a contar que está sucediendo acá, mañana a la hora de almuerzo irán a mi despacho, dirán que es una reunión por el tema del artefacto, quiero que me cuenten que sucede y como puedo ayudarlas, está bien?."- cuestiono la castaña observando como ambas chicas asentían.- "bueno, me debo ir, nos vemos mañana tórtolas".-

Ambas quedaron nuevamente a solas, el silencio que se formó fue incómodo, Hayate tenía razón, el exponerse en público podría significar un problema, un gran problema para ambas. Nanoha se sentó nuevamente en la banca a reflexionar en lo ocurrido, en cambio Fate seguía de pie con la vista perdida en algún punto dando la espalda a Nanoha.

Fate golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Hayate, un grito tras la puerta le alertó que podía ingresar, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al divisar una cabellera cobriza que se asomaba desde un asiento, llegó donde estaban las dos chicas, Hayate amablemente le cedió el asiento a su derecha con la mano, la rubia gustosa se acomodó en él, había quedado de frente con Nanoha quien le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a Fate, la rubia se había ruborizado ante tal gesto.

-" ay! Por el amor de dios!, si parecen unas colegialas, me siento que he vuelto a mis 15 años y hacen las mismas caritas y estupideces que aquella época."- dijo la castaña en forma cómica sacando unas sonrisas de ambas chicas quienes momentáneamente recordaron aquella época.

-" Fate-chan se ruboriza muy rápido".- dijo Nanoha con un aire de victoria.

-" eso es porque eres tú la que la hace ruborizarse, yo las únicas veces que lo logre era cuando la molestaba contigo jajajja."- comentó la chica mientras reía.

-"eso no es verdad".- dijo ofendida la rubia como si aquello fuese una gran mentira a pesar que se acordaba que el factor Nanoha siempre la hizo perder su temperatura.

-" ya ya, ahora que estamos en más confianza y relajadas quiero que me digan, que está ocurriendo con ustedes, o sea, el encontrarlas en un parque besándose creo que ya me dice la mitad de lo que ocurre".- dijo Hayate mirando minuciosamente a ambas.

Fate observo a Nanoha quien se removía nerviosa en su asiento haciéndola ver muy tierna, aquella chica que Fate conocía muy bien seguía allí solamente que con un cuerpo más adulto.

-"hey! Tierra llamando a Fate!, deja de babear por Nanoha y respóndanme por el amor de dios, estuve muchos años de mi vida esperando esto y ahora que se dignan a por fin decirse lo que sienten me ignoran y solamente se observan como bobas que son."-

Nanoha miró a Fate quien también se ruborizó ante lo dicho por su amiga.

-" Vivio… ella nos volvió a juntar, no estaba planeado solo ocurrió, después de muchos años, sólo pasó, no sé qué más decirte Hayate, aún no sabemos qué hacer, ambas estamos casadas y con nuestras respectivas familia, pero esto es algo que sobrepasa todo eso."- explicó Fate siendo lo más sicera.

-"wuau, pensé que me inventarías algo, pero veo que es real, entonces, que van a hacer, digo, tu estas con Ginga y tú con ese Huron , sé que debieron haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, desde que las conozco e vivido con el…".- la castaña carraspeó antes de seguir optando un tono más agudo.-" Hayate creo que me gusta Fate pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, que puedo hacer? Nyajajajaj.- nuevamente carraspeó tomando un aptitud más cómica que la anterior.-" la amo demasiado, yo solamente quiero que sea feliz, le diré que me gusta, sé que puede sentir lo mismo, la misma conexión , se lo diré Hayate, aunque duela el rechazo."- termino de decir largándose a reír.

Ambas mujeres la quedaron viendo con el ceño fruncido tras lo dicho.

-" hey!, yo no hablo así con ese tono de voz, mi voz no suena tan chillona Hayate."- dijo Nanoha enfadada haciendo reír más a Hayate.

-"pero tu risa me ha salido divina, no lo niegues jajajja, ya jajaj ahora si entremos a lo serio."- la castaña se puso de pie para luego abrir una pantalla frente las chicas donde salía un nombre abreviado, ambas se sorprendieron.

-" espera Hayate… se supone que lo del proyecto de investigación no era una cuartada para poder sacarnos de nuestras labores y poder tener esta reunión extraña contigo?."- pregunto la rubia no comprendiendo nada.

-" bueno , si y no, lo de la reunión extraña si, quería verlas y hablar con ustedes, hace catorce años que no nos reunimos las tres y con su nuevo reencuentro romántico me ha caído como anillo al dedo para poder mostrarles esto."- La chica abrió un video donde salían unas ruinas mostradas con tomas aéreas.

Dentro del video se podía ver una especie de fortaleza terrestre donde se veían artefactos de suma tecnología , la cámara cada vez se acercaba más y más a la base mostrando más detalles de la composición, de pronto una silueta pequeña capta la atención de las chicas , el zoom de la cama no era totalmente bueno para enfocar a aquella persona pequeña, de pronto ya no estaba más , se había desvanecido, eso llamó la atención de las dos, pero luego una mano empuñada se acercó a la cámara dándole de lleno cortando allí la grabación.

-" esto es lo que pudimos rescatar de aquella dimensión , no sabes exactamente lo que es o quien es, pero lo que si sabemos es, aquel artefacto que trajiste Fate tiene otro ejemplar, por los códigos que se pudieron descifrar supimos que para poder activar su poder totalmente se deben tener los dos, aquel ser que golpeó la cámara a volado a una velocidad que ni tu Fate puede alcanzar, es algo catalogado con nivel seguridad extrema y es por eso que necesitamos de su ayuda, se les darán los privilegios de poder estar sin todas los limitadores debido al riesgo, tendrán escoltas, los mejores magos, irán con mis guardianes, pero les pido que por favor acepten la misión, la grabación data de tres meses, supimos hace dos semanas que se están moviendo y pensamos que se dirigen hacia acá en busca de la otra parte, como su superior les pido que cumplan con esta misión."-

Hayate las observaba detenidamente, la tensión en el sitio se podía sentir, sabía que esta podía ser una misión suicida para ambas debido a todo el riesgo que aún no sabían, Fate asimilaba bien las palabras de Hayate , luego observó a Nanoha quien tenía los puños apretados, era peligroso, podían morir, pero el costo de vida de toda una población podía reducirse a 0 si ellas detenían esto antes de que suceda.

-" esta bien, voy, no quiero que ellos lleguen aquí, la última vez que luche con ellos casi muero, se que poder pueden tener, quiero cuidar a todos, por eso, estoy dentro Hayate."- dijo la rubia con voz decidida.

Nanoha la observó asombrada, en el rostro de la rubia se podía notar aquella chispa que no veía hace muchos años.

-" yo también voy Hayate, debo cuidar el hogar de mi hija y de las demás personas que quiero."- dijo la cobriza observando a la castaña con sus ojos brillantes de pasión.

-"gracias chicas, no sé qué hubiese echo si se negaban, saldrán dentro de dos semanas hacia la misión, estamos organizando los grupos y además de incorporando nuevas armas de batalla, necesito también que me dejen sus dispositivos, Shari les va a hacer una pequeña mantención antes de que salgan a la misión."- una sonrisa pícara escapó del rostro de la castaña.

-" dime de que trata esto".- cuestionó la cobriza.

-"luego sabrán de que trata, primero necesito sus dispositivos."- dijo extendiendo sus manos.

Nanoha con desconfianza sacó a Rasing Heart de su cuello posicionándolo en la mano derecha de Hayate , Fate hizo lo mismo con Baradiche.

-" bueno, mañana vengan por ellos, estarán como nuevos."- les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.-" la reunión a terminado, pueden irse, y chicas, sea lo que sea que tienen las felicito, no saben lo feliz que me ponen de saber que están juntas, solamente les pido que se decidan pronto que quieren, saben que pueden dañar a mucha gente de por medio."- les dijo antes de que ambas salieran de la habitación. Fate se recargó en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, aquella información le había caído muy mal.

-" volveremos a luchar juntas como en los viejos tiempo Fate."- dijo Nanoha ahora ruborizada ante la idea de estar a solas con la rubia.

-" lo se… Nanoha…debemos hablar…pero no acá, ven."- Fate pescó la mano de la cobriza guiándola hacia su oficina, en ese momento para fortuna de ellas los pasillos estaban totalmente desiertos.

Entraron a la habitación, Fate cerró con pestillo la puerta así nadie podría interrumpirlas, Nanoha observaba atenta cada detalle de aquel lugar, jamás había entrado, unas fotos familiares le llamaron la atención , pescó una de ellas acariciándola con su pulgar. Un calor se hizo presente, Fate la había abrazado por la espalda, la cobriza dejó la fotografía en el escritorio para posar sus manos sobre las de Fate.

-" recuerdas cuando tomamos esa foto?, el día estaba soleado, era verano, Vivio tenía 4 años y tu habías llegado de una misión , lo recuerdo bien porque estuve una semana entera histérica porque no podía comunicarme contigo, luego llegaste y por fin pude estar más tranquila, ese día fuimos al parque a jugar con Vivio, extrañaba estar así, en familia contigo y nuestra hija."- dijo en tono cariñoso Nanoha haciendo enternecer a Fate.

-"lo recuerdo bien, ese día fue uno de mis favoritos, Nanoha cada vez que iba a una misión pensaba en ti, en llegar y poder estar así, de ese modo, de este modo."- dijo Fate enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Nanoha fundiéndose con su aroma.

-"fate-chan…me quiero divorciar"-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-"fate-chan…me quiero divorciar"-

Unos golpes tras la puerta alertaron a la rubia.

-"¿ Fate cariño estás adentro?, ¿Fate?."-decía una voz afuera.

Las dos se observaron sorprendidas, una gota de sudor frio recorrió el rostro de la rubia, rápidamente Fate tapó con su mano la boca de Nanoha quien iba a decir algo.

-" no hagas nada".- dijo en un susurro la rubia.

El ambiente era tenso, por un lado se encontraba Ginga tras la puerta esperando una respuesta de su esposa, y por el otro estaban Fate y Nanoha tratando de no ser descubiertas. Esperaron unos tortuosos minutos cuando escucharon como unos pasos desaparecían, ya fuera de peligro se calmaron.

-" esto ha sido demasiado peligroso Fate."- dijo la cobriza sentándose en el escritorio observando a la rubia quien se notaba más pálida de lo normal.-" Fate-chan ven , te sientes bien?."- cuestionó la mujer acercándose a tomar la temperatura de la rubia quien seguía como un zombie.

-"yo…Nanoha…yo…."-

De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Fate, la cobriza estaba estupefacta, no sabía que sucedía.

-"perdóname Nanoha, de verdad perdóname…"- gimoteaba la rubia, se notaba en dolor que sentía, Nanoha la atrajo y la aferró contra sí.

-"tranquila Fate, ya pasó."- decía la cobriza sobando la espalda de la rubia.

-" no… no entiendes… Nanoha no puedo… no puedo hacer esto…perdóname…no puedo estar contigo…no puedo…"- la rubia se soltó del agarre aun derramando lágrimas, observó el rostro de Nanoha, la tristeza que demostraba le llegó al alma. "yo…"- iba a decir algo pero Nanoha la cortó.

-"está bien Fate…está bien…ya me ha quedado claro que prefieres…"- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Fate la observó marcharse de aquel sitio, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, hace un momento estaban como si fuesen una pareja normal, pero de un momento a otro todo se fue a la basura, no podía creer que su amor por su esposa fuese a superar a lo que creía que sentía por Nanoha, no el amor por Nanoha no tiene un límite, entonces¿ por qué?, ya no entendía nada, había perdido a Nanoha nuevamente, le había dicho que se iba a divorciar por ella, para esta con ella, pero su miedo a dañar a alguien le a echo elegir el camino que para su mente es el correcto. Se sentó en su escritorio observando la imagen de ambas más su hija, era como si aquella fuese una realidad paralela donde al fin podrían ser felices las tres.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Fate observaba el techo de su habitación, el frío de la noche tocaba su piel, el sudor recorría su cuerpo, se levantó sin meter ruido alguno para no despertar a su pareja que yacía dormida a un lado, pescó su bata y se encaminó hacia el baño, al entrar observó su rostro, estuvo varios minutos en la misma posición tratando de encontrar las respuestas a su vida pero sin éxito alguno, un largo suspiro emergió de su boca mientras apoyaba su frente contra el frío espejo. Esta era su última noche en su hogar, al amanecer partiría a una misión junto a un gran equipo…junto a Nanoha. Observó sus ojos en el reflejo, una sonrisa amarga salió de aquellos labios, el sólo motivo de acordarse de aquella mujer le causaba un sinfín de sensaciones extrañas. Después de aquel incidente no habían vuelto a hablar, en las reuniones Fate observaba a la castaña quien respondía varias preguntas de los reclutas seleccionados, pero Nanoha en ningún momento se dignaba a observarla, era como si hubiese dejado de existir de un día para otro. La rubia se dio un golpe contra el espejo queriendo borrar aquellos pensamientos, unos toques en la puerta la hicieron alertar de que su esposa estaba despierta.

-"Fate estás bien?, escuche un ruido.- dijo desde el otro lado la pelimorada.

-"estoy bien, solamente se me calló el enjuague vocal."- dijo la rubia, ni ella creía aquella excusa.

-"bueno, me iré a dormir, apresúrate o te vas a resfriar."- terminó de decir mientras unos pasos se escuchaban alejarse.

La rubia observaba la puerta, acomodó su bata y emprendió rumbo hacia aquella cama, aquella que la vio proclamar su amor eterno hacia aquella mujer, amor incondicional que en estos momentos dudaba mucho si cumplir aquellas promesas.

La brisa matutina refrescaba los rostros de aquellos jóvenes reclutas quienes entusiasmados se despedían de sus familiares a pesar de saber que podrían no volver, pero con la esperanza de tratar de salvar la vida de sus seres queridos, Fate observaba a un grupo de familiares que despedían a dos de sus hijos, la rubia sentía aquella atmosfera creada por ellos, el amor tranmitido en abrazos calidos y prolongados, la rubia se puso a pensar en que sentiría ella si Vivio fuese mandada a una misión de alta categoría, en un principio se sentiría orgullosa de su progres, pero por otro lado la inundaría el miedo al saber que podría no regresar o regresar herida de una forma trágica.

-"Estás lista Fate."- dijo una voz a su lado sorprendiéndola.

-"Vivió, que haces acá?".- dijo la mujer observando incrédula a la menor.

-"Acompañé a mamá, la vine a despedir a pesar que lo hicimos en casa, creo que debía venir para también despedir a mi otra mamá."- terminó de decir un tanto avergonzada al ver el rostro de Fate quien mostraba asombro.

-"oh eres muy tierna Vivió, ven."- dijo la rubia atrayendo a la menor entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando esta era una niña.

-"hey me estás avergonzando, no soy una niña ."- reclamó la menor absorbida por el cuerpo de su madre.

-"shhh, déjame disfrutar este momento…, sabes que podría no volver cierto?".- le dijo Fate ya en un tono más serio.

-"lo sé… y se que Nanoha-mamá también puede no volver, es por eso que vine hasta aquí…"- decía la menor comenzando a temblarle la voz.

Fate la apartó lentamente de sus brazos para observar a su hija.

-"tranquila, sabes que somos cuidadosas en cuanto a peleas, tu madre y yo no te dejaremos nunca sola pequeña."- dijo la rubia limpiando una lagrima rebelde que recorría el rostro de Vivió.

-" Prométeme que llegarás, prométeme que protegerás a mi madre ."- dijo en tono de suplica.

-"lo prometo, sabes que daría mi vida con tal de que ustedes dos estén a salvo." Sentenció la rubia con un asentimiento dejando más tranquila a la menor.

Subieron todos a las naves que los llevarían a la misión, muchos de los reclutas se notaban nerviosos, otros hacían bromas. Fate se sentó a un lado de uno de ellos quien no dejaba de observarla con una cara de admiración.

-" se nota que hoy están de ánimos"- dijo una voz al lado derecho de la rubia.

-"que les dan de comer."- respondió la rubia sin aún mirar a la persona a su lado.

-"no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea debe contener algún alucinógeno metido para que estén tan felices, además ese no deja de mirarte, creo que debe estar en una experiencia religiosa antes de ir a morir ."-

La rubia comenzó a reir mientras observaba a Signum a su lado sonreir.

-" creo que te ha hecho mal pasar tanto tiempo con Hayate , Signum."- reía la rubia mirando a una perpleja pelirosa.

-"puede ser…dime Testarossa, como has estado, hace mucho que no te veo."- dijo la chica .

-"bueno, estoy en lo mismo de siempre, no me quejo."- respondió Fate alzando los hombros

-" Hayate me contó lo que pasó con Takamachi."- soltó la pelirosa mientras Fate la observaba atenta a lo que diría.

-" ese mapache no se guarda nada."- dijo molesta.

-"tranquila, y que sucede?, al fin decidiste declararte después de cuantos años?...-decía graciosamente la chica causando un pequeño enojo en la rubia.

-"ahora ya no importa, la he cagado y ahora ya no me habla."- explicaba la chica.

-"oh…"-soltó Signum , iba a continuar pero el anuncio de estén en sus puestos para comenzar el decenso la hizo frenar.

El aterrizaje fue forzado debido a las condiciones climáticas del lugar, al descender pudieron observar que estaban en un sitio cubierto por arena, la rubia miró a la otra nave descender justo a un lado de la suya, en ella venía Nanoha con el otro grupo.

-"Signum creo que hay algo raro acá, en las imágenes que vimos del video no se encontraba un lugar así, y en los mapas que nos dieron tampoco sale un lugar como este, ¿estas segura que llegamos al lugar correcto?."- le preguntaba la rubia quien protegía su rostro con un brazo para que no le entrase arena.

-"están bien las coordenadas Testarossa, pero yo también siento que algo no cuadra, deberíamos estar en unos páramos y estamos en dunas, es extraño."-

Los guardianes más Fate y Nanoha se juntaron para una reunión express, necesitaban verificar todo antes de comenzar con el plan de ataque.

-" Bueno, ya hemos revisado el mapa diez veces y estamos en el punto exacto."- dijo Nanoha quien estaba frente aquel holograma.

-" Pero en ningún lado sale que debería haber arena , con Hayate revisamos minusiosamente los mapas y los terrenos para encontrar el mejor para el campamento."- dijo Vita quien ya se estaba malhumorando.

-" yo creo que hay algo más en esto"- dijo Fate captando las miradas de todos incluso de la cobriza.-" cuando yo luche aquella vez contra ellos pude notar que aquel artefacto antiguo tenía varias cualidades, no se si es posible que pueda interferir en la naturaleza o no, pero si es así debemos tener cuidado."- sentenció la rubia.

-" eso puede ser pero…"-iba a decir Vita pero fue callada en el instante.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar , todos estaban expectantes, los dispositivos de todos comenzaron a tintinear, de pronto un grito los alerto haciéndolos salir de la nave. Al estar afuera observaron a un hombre con rasgos extraños que tomaba a un recluta por el cuello mientras lo asfixiaba, sin pensarlo Fate ocupó su Sonic move para poder llegar a un lado del hombre propinándole un golpe en el brazo haciendo soltar al recluta.

-"Fate que demonios crees que haces!".- le grita Vita desde lejos.

La rubia observa detenidamente a aquel individuo, se notaba de que su ADN estaba alterado, de repente la sorprende propinándole un golpe, la rubia queda shockeada, aquel golpe fue tan rápido que no lo vió venir; se apoyó en su rodilla derecha antes de recuperar su compostura, aquella velocidad era extraordinaria, jamás había visto a un ser tan rápido, el hombre se preparaba para atacarla nuevamente pero fue detenido por unas cadenas rosadas, la rubia observó cómo intentaba safarse sin éxito el hombre mientras Nanoha caminaba lentemente para quedar cara con cara con el individuo. Fate se acercó hacia Nanoha quien mantenía una distancia prudente con él.

-" Dime tu nombre".- pidió la chica con un tono serio casi amenazante que a la rubia le dio miedo.

-"no debo".- respondió burlonamente haciendo enfadar más a la cobriza.

-"crees que es gracioso?, no creo que sea gracioso el atacar a alguien por que sí."- decía furiosa la cobriza.

-" ustedes deben morir, él me lo está indicando".- decía el hombre mientras forzaba el salir de las cadenas que cada vez se introducían en su piel penetrándola y rasgando.

-"dinos quien es tu jefe y te dejaremos ir".- dijo ahora Signum quien llegaba al lugar.

-"creen que es tan fácil?, ya verán".- terminado esto comenzó a reir fuertemente.

Todos los que estaban viendo la escena no entendían que sucedía , de pronto la arena comenzó a hacerse más y más densa a la vista, un tormenta rodeaba a los reclutas y las ases, sin previo aviso los reclutas comenzaron a luchar contra seres que no podían ver pero que sí podían sentir su golpes y ataques, la cobriza y la rubia miraban atónitas lo que sucedía, la arena los estaba atacando.

-" que demonios…Signum quédate con Takamachi y Testarossa, yo y los demás vamos a ayudar a los reclutas." Dijo Vita emprendiendo la marcha.

-" no van a poder salvar a todos cuando él llegue, su poder de magía es tan poderoso que le son una presa bastante fácil de hayar."- exclamaba el hombre mientras rompía una atadura mágica.

-"Fate, mis ataduras están al límite, hay que pensar que vamos a hacer."-

La rubia observaba como podía la escena, sabía que debía ayudar a los reclutas y dejarlos a salvo, pero por otro lado estaba este peligro.

-" Nanoha se que debes ayudar a los reclutas, ve , yo me quedo con Signum acá contra él, ve!."- gritaba la rubia mientras ponía sus ataduras mágicas sobre el hombre quien comenzaba a enfadarse.

-"espero tengas una buena idea Testarossa porque él ya se ha sacado dos de tus ataduras."-

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Fate antes de sacar a baradiche y ponerse en pose de batalla, al igual que Signum, ambas esperando lo peor.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Un hilillo de sangre recorría la parte derecha de su rostro pasando por el rabillo del ojo, su traje se encontraba en un estado mediocre, observo a Signum que peleaba duramente contra su agresor quien de alguna manera lograba esquivar cada ataque que la pelirosa trataba de enganchar. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, debía acabar con esto rápidamente y así ayudar a los demás… a Nanoha, su vista fue a parar hacia donde debía estar la castaña, con dificultad pudo observar unas esferas rosas hiendo de un lado a otro, " aún está viva" pensó más tranquila.

-" Baradiche , es momento de terminar con esto".- dijo observando a su artefacto tintinear.

-"yes, sir."-

Fate tomó su forma de Sonic form para poder pelear a la par, de un momento a otro llegó al lado de Signum quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"veo que has llegado en el momento indicado, ahora me toca a mí descansar un momento, es todo tuyo Testarossa."- dijo la chica antes de avanzar unos paso hacia atrás, dejando a la chica con el sujeto que estaba botado en el suelo mirando el cielo.

-"Veo que no se detienen nunca, ¿saben que no pueden contra mí no?, soy más poderoso que ustedes, y además es mi deber acabar con gente como ustedes."- soltó el hombre mientras se ponía de pie. "aquella chica me ha dado unos golpes muy buenos pero no lo suficiente para saciar mi hambre de pelea, ¿tu podrás ayudarme o no?- le dijo a Fate observándola detenidamente relamiéndose los labios.

-"ya veremos…" – respondió la rubia antes de acercarse rápidamente y propinarle un golpe certero en el estómago del hombre, el cuál se retorció por el dolor.

-"veo que no debo tomarlo a la ligera cariño".- una sonrisa perversa salió de su rostro, inmediatamente se aventuró hacia Fate tratando de propinarle golpe tras golpe.

La rubia se defendía muy bien, trataba de no perder de vista a aquel sujeto que cada vez incrementaba su velocidad casi igualándola, de un momento a otro él desapareció, Fate anonadada lo buscaba por todos los sitios sin lograr dar con su ubicación, pero sin previo aviso unos brazos la rodearon apretando su cuello, la rubia trataba de zafarse ya que cada vez sentía menos aire entrar hacia ella.

-"no debiste sentirte tan afortunada, ahora vas a ver de lo que soy capaz." –

Fate forcejeaba, estaba sola, Signum había ido a ayudar a Vita y Nanoha, sentía su cuerpo ceder ante tal calvario, las esferas de poder creadas que atacaban al hombre no le hacían daño, solamente incrementaban su agarre, la rubia observó el cielo azul que se podía divisar, el recuerdo de aquellos zafiro vino a su mente, iba morir en batalla y lo primero que se le viene a la mente es Nanoha, cualquier persona casada pensaría en su esposo o esposa pero ella tenía a la cobriza en su mente, tarde pero cierto, estaba enamorada de ella desde quizás qué época, alomejor fueron destinadas a estar juntas antes de nacer pensó. Ya todo estaba hecho, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para lograr salvarse la vida, sintió como su último aliento venía hacia ella, iba a morir, a morir en manos de este individuo. De pronto cayó al suelo de la nada, una bocanada de aire desesperada seguida de una toz la hicieron recuperarse, tenía la vista desenfocada, buscaba un apoyo para poder ponerse nuevamente de pie cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca suyo.

-" estas bien?"- dijo una voz a su lado mientras la abrazaban con fuerza. " idiota casi mueres…me podrías decir ¿por qué no te defendiste?"- reprochaba la voz.

-"yo… lo hice… es solo…ganó…gracias… Nanoha".- decía pausadamente mientras clavaba sus ojos en aquellos azules que la miraban preocupada.

-"si no fuese por Bardiche que me avisó…"- decía Nanoha ahora mirándola preocupada.

-"gracias Nanoha."- dijo la rubia posando su mano blanquecina en la mejilla de la cobriza haciéndola enrojecer ante tal lindo gesto.

Nanoha ayudó a la rubia a ponerse de pie, aun se notaba algo shockeada tras la agresión. Fate buscó al hombre con el que estaba peleando, pero solo pudo ver un rastro enorme, observó a Nanoha quien miraba haciéndose la desentendida.

-" ¿qué le has hecho?"- dijo Fate asustada.

-" no lo maté si eso quieres saber, sabes que no lo haría, le disparé lanzándolo lejos, luego desapareció." – dijo la chica mirando aún hacia el sitio.

-" crees que sea un tipo de tele transportación?".- cuestionó la rubia.

-" eso creo, la tormenta se disipó cuando él se fue, creemos que las dos cosas van de la mano, no sabemos exactamente como controla el clima, pero es como si se multiplicara, Fate , esta misión es más peligrosa de lo que pensamos, Hayate ya está informada, varios del escuadrón van a regresar, solamente nos quedaremos los que podemos combatir a su mismo nivel."- sentenció la cobriza observando a la rubia para ver cuál era su decisión.

-" Creo que es lo correcto."-

Fate observó a Nanoha , la chica tenía algunos raspones en su rostro y manos, su traje estaba roto en algunas partes dejando expuesta partes de su cuerpo, la rubia se quedó mirando específicamente un sitio donde se notaba el abdomen de la cobriza.

-" Fate deberíamos volver, va a anochecer y debemos buscar donde dormir."- dijo la chica sacando de su trance a la otra.

-" claro , claro…"- respondió la rubia antes de seguirle el paso.

-" ah, y Fate, puedes pasar a mi tienda esta noche, debemos hablar."- dijo la cobriza sin observarla , mientras seguía su camino.

La rubia había quedado clavada en su sitio con las mejillas cubiertas por un leve sonrojo mientras su corazón latía desbocado.

-" que tramas Nanoha".- se dijo para sí misma mientras emprendía el rumbo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

La noche había entrado y la mayoría de los reclutas estaban descansando, a la mañana partirían rumbo a Midchilda la mitad, las tiendas para dormir tenían todos los servicios necesarios para poder subsistir a cualquier clima, varios jóvenes siguiendo el ejemplo de algunos decidieron crear una fogata para entrar en calor y poder pasar el tiempo charlando entre ellos, Fate observaba desde un extremo como Vita les narraba increíbles historias de misiones haciendo a más de uno generar una O en su boca al escucharla.

-" creo que está creando más que contando, la mitad de las cosas que habla no han sucedido, y podría decir que un 20% es real."- dijo una voz a su lado.

-" sabes que le gusta llamar la atención, eso lo ha sacado de Hayate jajaja".- dijo la rubia.

-" Le diré a Hayate que no la malcrié entonces jajaj, bueno iré a dormir, buenas noches Testarossa."- dijo Signum mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

Fate seguía mirando a los jóvenes recordando cuando solía ir a misiones largas y peligrosas, la nostalgia la invadió en un momento a otro, con tantos que había compartido y conocido sobre sus vidas para luego llevarlos a Midchilda y darles las condolencias a su familia.

Una mano se posó en su hombro asustándola, al girarse vió a Nanoha quien la observaba extrañada.

-" estas bien Fate?, tienes una mirada triste."- dijo la cobriza poniendo su mano en la mejilla derecha de la rubia, ésta al recibir aquel tacto se relajó en el instante.

-"solamente estaba recordando cosas…"- dijo en un tono nostálgico que hizo a la cobriza apretar su corazón, para ella era sabido que Fate había pasado muchas cosas en aquellas misiones cuando joven, cosas que jamás le quiso narrar.

-"ven."- dijo la cobriza tomando la mano de la rubia guiándola camino a su tienda.

Fate caminaba silenciosamente, observaba a la castaña que iba adelante, aún a pesar de los años seguía teniendo esa alma joven, su mirada fue a parar a sus manos entrelazadas, aquella sensación de seguridad y amor la estaba llenando. Llegaron a la tienda, era enorme, Nanoha tenía puesta una mesa central con los planos del sitio además de otros artículos, lentamente la guió a su recámara la cual estaba separada por un compartimiento de la misma tienda. Nanoha la guió a la cama, la cual no era ni tan grande ni tan chica, era cómoda para una persona, la rubia tomó asiento, de un momento a otro toda la serenidad se fue de su ser comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-" sácate la chaqueta".- le ordenó la cobriza sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Fate había quedado atónita, descolocada, no sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada en ese momento, Nanoha la quería ver desnuda, su rostro tomó un color rojo que competía con el de sus ojos.

-"tranquila, quiero curarte las marcas de tu cuello, tengo una loción que cura más rápido las marcas."- dijo apresuradamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pedido.

Fate comenzó a reírse de la situación, mientras Nanoha la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-"si quieres no te curo nada, vamos a ver que dice tu esposa ante eso."- dijo la castaña al momento que Fate paraba de reír.

-"no es necesario que hagas esto."- dijo la rubia ya más tranquila regalándole una sonrisa de esas que derretía a Nanoha.

-" debo hacerlo, tu lindo cuello a quedado marcado y no se ve bien, además debe doler aún."- replicó la chica.

Fate vencida se sacó su chaqueta y desabotonó su blusa dejando expuesto sus hombros, Nanoha al verla así se mordió el labio inferior, debía trabajar rápido o terminaría perdiendo la compostura y quizás haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría. La rubia observaba como Nanoha lentamente le aplicaba aquella loción que al principio se sentía caliente para luego ser refrescante.

-"dime Nanoha , donde conseguiste esto."- dijo la chica observando con un espejo como las marcas desaparecían llevándose el dolor con ellas.

-" esto… la use una vez en las practicas cuando me caía."- dijo la chica nerviosa volviendo a su labor.

Fate la observó, Nanoha mentía, lo sabía bien, Nanoha nunca trata de herir su cuerpo menos en una práctica, observó cómo le tiritaba levemente una mano, sin pensarlo dos veces pescó su brazo y la acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, sus narices se rozaban y sus corazones saltaban. La rubia la observó penetrantemente mientras Nanoha trataba de zafarse del agarre.

-" dime que el hurón ese no te hacía daño"- dijo la rubia ahora enfadada .

-"no es eso…yo…"- Nanoha desviaba su mirada en un intento vago de escape.

-" Nanoha sé que estás mintiendo, te conozco mejor que cualquiera, dime la verdad."- pidió en suplica la rubia captando la mirada zafiro.

-" Hubo un tiempo que Yuuno-kun fue muy agresivo conmigo, fue cuando se enteró que yo no lo amaba, y que te amaba a ti."- dijo la chica mientras se le quebraba la voz.

Fate estaba de piedra en su sitio, la cólera la estaba comenzando a consumir, en un movimiento rápido acerco a Nanoha a ella abrazándola y tirándose las dos en aquella cama. La cobriza tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de la rubia mientras esta le regalaba besos en su cabeza.

-" Por qué no me contaste que ese maldito te hacía daño Nanoha, yo misma hubiese acabado con él."- sentenció la rubia con tono fuerte.

-" no era tan fácil, Vivió aún era pequeña y tu…bueno, te ibas a casar, no sabía que hacer Fate, de verdad no sabía!."- exclamo la cobriza ya explotando todo eso que tenía dentro de ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

-" Nanoha…yo..perdóname… debí estar contigo en aquel momento, soy una tonta."- decía Fate mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

"no seas tonta, este no es tu problema".- dijo en un susurro la cobriza pensando que Fate no la había oído.

De pronto Fate cambió las posiciones quedando ella encima de Nanoha observándola , en sus rostros se notaba el dolor.

-" perdóname por ser una idiota, perdóname por todo el daño que te hecho, perdóname por no ser valiente y seguir siendo una cobarde, pero …Nanoha, yo no quiero herirte más, quiero …yo quiero… esto es difícil pero es lo que siempre debí hacer, Nanoha…, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero amarte, quererte , mimarte, abrazarte sin que nadie se interponga, hoy cuando estuve por morir me di cuenta que era lo que debí haber hecho siempre para sentirme completa, cómo lo iba a estar si la otra mitad mía eres tú…Nanoha ."-

Las lágrimas caían en el rostro de la cobriza, aquella declaración de amor era lo que siempre esperó, sabía que Fate era débil para algunas cosas, más si involucraba a seres queridos, pero allí estaba, frente suyo jurándole amor eterno. Lentamente acercó a la rubia hacia ella fundiéndose en un beso lento y dulce, disfrutándose mutuamente, diciéndose millones de cosas con tan sólo un gesto, al separarse se observaron, estaban agitadas, juntaron nuevamente sus labios pero ahora con hambre, ese sentimiento de querer fundirse entre ellas, pronto las caricias empezaron a asomarse, Nanoha gimió dentro de su boca al sentir una mano de Fate ingresar por debajo de su blusa acariciando su abdomen, ya no había vuelta atrás, se deseaban como jamás desearon algo.

Nanoha se separó un poco para tomar una bocanada de aire mirando a Fate imitarla.

-" estas segura?".- cuestionó la castaña temerosa al pensar que la rubia podría dejarla.

-"jamás he estado más segura de algo en mi vida cariño".- respondió Fate mientras volvía a besarla ardientemente.

Nanoha estaba en un trance, aquello era irreal, sentía que había muerto y este escenario era una especie de paraíso, un paraíso donde Fate era la estrella. Estaba en la cama sin su blusa, Fate la besaba tiernamente haciendo pequeños caminos de besos desde su mandíbula a su clavícula haciéndola erizar su piel, aquello le gustaba pero su cuerpo le pedía más, necesitaba a Fate.

-"mmm Fate…"- salió de sus labios cuando la rubia atrapó con una de sus manos un pecho de la cobriza.

La rubia estaba excitada a un nivel que jamás pensó, Nanoha era mil veces más linda de lo que se imaginó cuando era más joven, quería amarla como jamás nadie la amó en su vida y llegar a un punto de convertirse en uno. La despojó de su ropa dejándola solamente con la parte inferior, Fate estaba embelesada observándola, era perfecta, el rostro de Nanoha estaba cubierto por un color rojizo.

-" no es justo Fate, tu aún llevas tu ropa."- dijo la cobriza agitada.

Fate se reincorporó poniéndose sobre la cobriza mientras lentamente se despojaba de cada una de sus prendas de la manera más seductoramente posible. La mirada de Nanoha era penetrante, estaba viendo lo más lindo que pudo ver en su vida, ya las dos estaban desnudas una frente a la otra.

-" te gusta lo que ves?".- cuestionó la rubia seductoramente en el oído de la cobriza haciéndola erizarse.

-" creo que ya deberías saber la respuesta."- dijo posicionándose sobre la rubia robándole un beso.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

El ruido de la cama fue opacado por un largo gemido acompañado de un nombre, el sudor cubría con una estela sus cuerpos, lentamente sacó sus dedos de aquel lugar sin querer hacer algún daño posible, se acomodó lo mejor posible tapándose con las mantas para no enfermar.

-" mañana tendremos que dar algún tipo de explicación coherente para poder tapar aquel ruido".- dijo la rubia riendo mientras la castaña le pegaba un golpecito en el brazo.

-" ¡no te rías!, esto es tú culpa, hazte cargo Fate".- la regañó Nanoha mientras cubría su rostro rojizo.

La respiración fue calmándose lentamente, se miraron y se sonrieron, aquello era de locos, lo sabían bien, Fate capturó nuevamente los labios de Nanoha.

-"te amo Nanoha".- le dijo la rubia de la manera más tierna posible.

Nanoha la miraba anonadada, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a su mentón, jamás pensó en descubrir la felicidad en su forma más pura, se sentía querida, amada, por aquella rubia.

-" yo también te amo Fate-chan".- le dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Juntaron sus frentes, aquello era lo que siempre debió suceder, lo que debieron hacer desde un principio, ahora debían borrar cualquier rastro de ese pasado obscuro y construir un futuro donde la familia que tenían hace tiempo vuelva a surgir de esas cenizas ahora avivadas por el viento.

El ruido de los helicópteros hizo despertar a la rubia, al incorporarse se percató del peso extra que venía de su lado derecho, Nanoha tenía su rostro escondido en su hombro, Fate la observó percatándose de las pequeñas marcas que se hacían cerca de sus ojos por el paso del tiempo, pero para ella aún así Nanoha era perfecta; pescó su dispositivo el cuál no dejaba de tintinear, lo miró confundida, no recordaba que el día anterior estuviese de ese modo, de echo ni siquiera se acordaba de que lo había dejado en la mesita junto a la cama de Nanoha.

-" creo que eres muy madrugadora".- dijo una voz a su lado.

Fate se giró quedando frente a frente con la cobriza quien la miraba enternecida, ambas se dedicaron amor con aquel gesto.

-"te ves hermosa hasta cuando despiertas, dime, ¿cómo lo haces para tenerme así, tan enamorada de ti?."- le cuestionó la rubia, acto seguido la cobriza la atrajo para llenarla de besos.

-" eso dímelo tú.- dijo al oído la chica.

Un alboroto las hizo parar su acto para enfocar la vista a la entrada de la tienda, cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte, de pronto la tela que era usada de separación fue corrida de golpe, ambas mujeres quedaron de piedra frente a la intrusa que las miraba boquiabierta; con un movimiento rápido Fate cubrió su cuerpo con una de las mantas mientras Nanoha hacía lo mismo.

-" se puede saber qué diablos pretenden!".- dijo la chica que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Fate observó a Nanoha quien estaba asustada, pero aún así no podía dejar de esconder el ataque de risa que la estaba consumiendo en ese momento, aquella situación era incómoda, muy incómoda y la risa nerviosa no servía de nada para poder manejar aquella embarazosa situación.

-"te lo podemos explicar…".- dijo la rubia tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

-" díganme algo, están ya cubiertas?, necesito hablarles".- dijo la chica tras la puerta.

-" dale , entra Vita".- dijo Nanoha aún avergonzada por aquello.

La pequeña guerrero entró lentamente, aún se notaba un rastro de sonrojo al encontrar tal escena de sus amigas, soltó un suspiro largo mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda para poder tranquilizarse.

-" ustedes dos me van a terminar matando un día de estos, si no es Nanoha es Hayate…"- dijo mirándolas con el entrecejo fruncido.

-"lo lamento Vita, es mi culpa, yo no debí…"- trató de explicar la rubia siendo cortada por la menor.

-" Testarossa no me des explicaciones, tu sabes bien a quién debes dárselas, y ahora que las veo así te quiero preguntar algo, tu esposa está afuera ,¿ sabías que iba a venir?, Hayate nos a comunicado a todos sobre los miembros nuevos que fueron reclutados y dentro de ellos están tu esposa."- dijo Vita mirando a una Fate que trataba de pelear con el tono más blanco existente en la paleta de colores, luego miró a Nanoha, ésta tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado." Y Nanoha, también han traido a Yuuno consigo, necesitan a un intelectual para saber a que diablos nos enfrentamos."- terminó de decir, el rostro de ambas mujeres lo expresaba todo.

Fate se sentó en la cama tratando de procesar lo que había oído, pescó a Bardiche abriendo la pantalla principal donde la lista de las llamadas perdidas de su esposa opacaban todos los demás mensajes.

-"bueno, menos mal que fui yo la que entró a este lugar y no uno de sus…"- Vita no sabía cómo proseguir ya que no sentía que no debía inmiscuirse en aquello.-" me debo ir, solamente vine a avisarle a Nanoha que Yuuno preguntó por ella, pero bueno, las dejo para que se alisten."- dijo a las chicas dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar, pero antes de correr la puerta se quedó en su sitio.

-" y no piensen que diré algo, esto lo deben solucionar ustedes dos par de cabezotas…, me alegro por ustedes dos de verdad, y ahora entiendo que fue ese ruido que oímos en la noche, si, los reclutas se despertaron asustados pensando de que nos atacarían, deben inventar algo bueno para explicar eso jaja, ya, alístense y salgan."- dijo la chica mientras salía de aquel lugar.

Ya solas ambas mujeres estaban como locas vistiéndose, la ropa había sido tirada a varios sitios al azar y ahora que necesitaban encontrar varios artículos era como si alguien las hubiese esfumado. Nanoha observaba a Rasing Heart de vez en cuando mientras abotonaba su blusa, Fate la observaba, se notaba sumamente nerviosa, se acercó hacia ella y posó su mano en la de la cobriza captando su mirada, el tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor, aquellos rubíes mostraban un cariño y confort que en ese momento Nanoha necesitaba mucho, se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta siendo embriagada por su perfume.

-" tienes miedo?".- preguntó la rubia calmadamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente.

-"no, no tengo miedo por mi parte, pero siento que aquello nos va a venir muy mal, Fate yo.. yo no quiero compartirte con alguien más, hemos luchado mucho para esto y justo el mundo trata de confabular contra nosotras, yo no sé si podría verte besar a otra persona, me dolería mucho."- dijo la cobriza apenada.

-" yo también, pero debemos tratar de parecer lo más normales, cuando las cosas se calmen un poco les diremos a los dos, yo te lo he prometido Nanoha, yo quiero estar contigo y nuestra hija."- dijo la rubia mirando penetrantemente a la cobriza quien se sonrojó.

-" Lo sé Fate, yo te amo y tú me amas de la misma forma, vamos a tener que pensar cómo decírselos de la mejor manera posible."- dijo la cobriza antes de separarse un poco atrapando el corbatín de la rubia mientras lo ordenaba.

Aquello le recordó a Fate aquella época cuando eran jóvenes y habían comenzado recién a trabajar en la administración, con sus nuevos uniformes se paseaban de un lado a otro haciendo trabajo tras trabajo, luego llegaba el fin del día y se encontraban solas acostadas boca arriba en aquella gran cama , Nanoha como siempre le ayudaba a sacar aquel corbatín y ponerlo, era como una rutina que tenía, siempre se preocupaba de la imagen de la rubia para que se viese bien en cualquier lugar donde fuese.

-" Bueno, es hora de ir a ver a nuestras respectivas parejas…"- dijo la cobriza tendiéndole una mano.

Fate la agarró jalando de ella hasta juntar a la cobriza con ella y robarle un beso largo y dulce, al separarse se observaron detenidamente.

-" Nos vemos más tarde Nanoha".- dijo la rubia plantándole un beso en la frente sonrosando a la cobriza.

-" Nos vemos más tarde Fate"


	13. Chapter 13

Primero, muchas gracias a los lectores que se dan el trabajo para pasar cuando suelo actualizar.

Segundo, estoy esta semana subiendo varios capitulos porque empezaran mis examenes en la universidad

y no tendre tiempo de subir mucho material ( espero entiendan.)

y por último los dejo con el que creo es lo más largo que e escrito jajaja, saludos queridos! :P atte. L.D

Chapter 13

El rechinar de los dientes de la cobriza era tan fuerte que estaba hostigando a la mujer a su lado.

-" mira , si tú no dejas de meter tanto ruido y de no prestarme atención tendré que correrte de la mesa de mando y mandarte a hacer quien sabe qué cosa, por dios Nanoha concéntrate."- le pidió la mujer a su lado.

Nanoha la observó ahora con un puchero en su rostro .

-" pero que quieres que haga Vita, si Fate está con Ginga allí en la otra tienda."- dijo la chica mientras se tiraba en la silla que tenía a su lado.

-" mira Nanoha, primero, Fate está viendo la nueva información sobre el objeto ya que es la única que lo ha podido observar y sentir, segundo, no sacas nada con sólo mirar y enfadarte, te recuerdo que ella tuvo que ver como tu esposo te abrazaba y besaba, y cuarto, está con su esposa, su esposa Takamachi."- dijo la chica ya colmada de la paciencia.

-" tienes razón…no soy quien para pedirle cosas… pero aun así, me entra la cólera al imaginarme cosas".- la mirada de Nanoha se clavó en la otra tienda.

-" y ustedes qué?, con el escándalo de ayer digamos que no quedó mucho a la imaginación."- dijo de forma pícara la pelirroja captando la atención de la cobriza mientras se sonrojaba al máximo.

Nanoha pasó toda la tarde mirando planos tras plano tratando de buscar un punto estratégico para poder rodear al enemigo y cubrir todo el terreno, ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Yuuno ingresó a la carpa , Nanoha lo observó cómo tomaba asiento al frente suyo y la miraba seriamente, ella en ese momento quería , rogaba, para que Yuuno le dijese algo trascendental del trabajo y se largara, quería estar sola, no, ella quería estar acompañada, pero no por su esposo .

-" Cómo estás Nanoha?, Vivió preguntó por ti hace unos días."- dijo el chico calmadamente mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Nanoha, esta inmediatamente sacó la suya haciendo que buscaba algún artefacto en la mesa, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Yuuno.

-" estoy bien, los reclutas están a salvo y nosotras investigando cómo poder vencer al nuevo enemigo y recuperar el artefacto."- habló como si se tratase de un tema cotidiano.

Yuuno la observó detenidamente, sentía que Nanoha le mentía la conocía bien, dejó pasar un rato antes de volver a hablar.

-" y tu relación con Fate, como está, ustedes no se han hablado hace mucho tiempo, dime, te habla?."- cuestionó ahora acercándose más a la castaña.

"tú sabes cómo es ella, nos hablamos por temas de trabajo y nada más".- explicó de una forma que sonase sin importancia, pero por dentro en su mente millones de ideas de ella y Fate rondaban haciendo a su loco corazón comenzar a latir apresurado.

-" ya veo."- contestó .-" me extrañaste Nanoha?, porque yo te extrañé muchísimo estos días".- dijo Yuuno mientras se acercaba al rostro de Nanoha para besarla.

La cobriza lo observó dirigirse a sus labios, ella no quería ser besada por él, ella no quería que él estuviese allí. Justo cuando la iba a besar Ginga entró por la entrada a la tienda trayendo consigo unos que otros mapas, observó la escena antes de carraspear un poco llamando su atención.

-"disculpen mi intromisión, pero necesito que Yuuno se dirija a la carpa de investigación, con Shari estamos analizando los efectos secundarios que obtuvieron los dispositivos Rasing Heart y Bardiche, para poder darnos una idea de a que poder nos estamos enfrentando."- observó a Nanoha quien la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.-" si no es molestia Takamachi-san."- agregó la peli morada.

Nanoha no sabía que decir, un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo único que pudo hacer.

-" Bueno cariño, nos vemos más tarde, te dejo para que sigas con lo tuyo."- le dijo Yuuno mientras a la fuerza le robó el beso que quería darle hace un instante.

Ambos salieron de la tienda dejándola sola nuevamente, un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se echaba sobre la mesa, aquello había sido incómodo, el sentimiento de engaño le estaba causando una confusión en su interior, se sentía mal por hacer que Fate engañase a Ginga, ella se notaba que es una persona noble, y que ama a la rubia a más no poder, " pero ella no la ama como yo la amo" pensó, el desconcierto de aquel pensamiento la hizo reincorporarse asustada, jamás había sentido algo así, ¿celos?, era aquello lo que comúnmente se llamaban celos?, jamás los había sentido por Yuuno, pero por Fate…

Mientras pensaba sobre aquello una presencia se colaba hasta llegar a su lado, rápidamente la cobriza se volteó para observar de quien se trataba.

-" me sorprende que la as de ases esté tan desprotegida, imagínate no soy yo y se trata de un enemigo, que hubieses echo?."- dijo la rubia caminando hasta quedar cerca de la cobriza que la observaba feliz.

-" hubiese gritado tu nombre y me hubieses venido a rescatar, como lo sueles hacer siempre".- dijo en tono infantil.

-" que buena estrategia señorita Takamachi, has ganado un premio".- dijo la rubia quien se ponía en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la cobriza quien la miraba enternecida.

-" y dígame señorita, que clase de premio me he ganado?".- dijo bajando la voz.

-" es uno muy bueno que ambas queríamos ganar hace tiempo, yo con más ansias que tú."- susurró la rubia sin dejar de mirar los labios de Nanoha.

Lentamente acercaron sus rostros sintiendo su piel erizarse, sus rostros sonrojados como cualquier colegiala enamorada dando su primer beso, el contacto fue suave , se degustaban una a la otra, la lengua de Fate pidió permiso para poder explorar de lleno la boca de la cobriza quien comenzaba a sentir que se estaba por perder en aquel lujurioso beso. La rubia cortó el beso, unos pasos la alertaron, rápidamente pescó la mano de Nanoha guiándola hacia fuera de la tienda.

-" estás loca, y si es algo importante?".- dijo Nanoha quien sostenía la mano de Fate.

" Shhh, si te callas no sabrán hacia donde te has ido, ven, sígueme."- dijo la rubia mientras guiaba a una cobriza anonadada.

Caminaron hacia los baños, a esa hora estaban casi sin gente ya que las practicas terminaban en la noche, Fate entró primero hacia el sector de las duchas para ver si había alguien, al encontrar el sector vacío se aventuró a guiar a la cobriza quien reía ante lo infantil que podía ser Fate.

-" me has traído a las duchas?, que romántico señorita Testarossa".- decía la cobriza tratando de tapar su risa.

Fate la observaba con el ceño fruncido, de un moviente rápido las hizo entrar a las dos a una cabina de ducha , la cual estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza.

-" te recuerdo que tu marido y mi esposa están en este lugar, no podemos vernos juntas cuando ellos estén cerca porque piensan que aún nos odiamos, parecería extraño que de un día para otro tu y yo seamos amigas como siempre.".- aclaró la rubia mirando a la cobriza seriamente quien bajaba la mirada entendiendo a lo que se refería, ella tenía razón, si parecían más amigas sería extraño para ellos.

-" si , es verdad, debemos ser cuidadosas, hoy Yuuno me preguntó sobre nosotras".- contó la cobriza captando la total atención de Fate.

-" y que le has dicho?."- pregunto Fate un poco asustada.

-" nada, que somos compañeras de trabajo, nada más".-

Fate posó su mano en la mejilla de la cobriza para captar su total atención.

-" no sabes lo celosa que me puse hoy cuando ese tipo te beso."- confesó sonrosada, aquello le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero tenía celos cuando Yuuno se le acercaba a la cobriza, siempre los tubo.

Nanoha pescó con sus dos manos el rostro de Fate propinándole pequeños mimos con su pulgar derecho.

-" lo sé, y yo también, debemos hablarlo lo más rápido posible Fate, yo quiero estar contigo en cualquier situación , no solamente vernos así a escondidas, aunque de alguna manera me gusta nyajajajaj."-

Fate escuchó un ruido tapando la boca de la cobriza, unos pasos dentro del recinto llamaron su atención, se apegó más a la cobriza para no ser encontrada por alguien, de pronto los pasos pararon cerca de donde estaban, sus respiraciones eran agitadas por la adrenalina de ser descubiertas, Nanoha observaba a Fate quien con la mirada le pedía que no hiciese ningún movimiento o ruido posible; los pasos se dieron la vuelta y salieron del lugar, Fate destapó la boca de la cobriza quien miraba preocupada.

-" piensas que alguien nos vio?".- cuestionó la chica mientras comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo de Fate demasiado cerca del suyo.

-" no lo creo, debe ser el encargado de vigilar los sectores, debe ser el reconocimiento de rutina, como todos están en práctica es posible que esté dando vueltas por el sector."- dijo ya más tranquila Fate.

La rubia observó que no recibía respuesta alguna de la cobriza quien solamente miraba hacia un lado, lentamente subió su rostro con la mano para que la observara.

-" que sucede amor mío?".- le dijo la rubia de una forma dulce que hizo a Nanoha derretirse en amor.

-" es solo que…tú estás muy cerca y bueno yo… bueno tu sabes…etto…"- explicaba la cobriza sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Para la rubia eso fue algo que grabaría en su memoria hasta la eternidad, sabía que Nanoha era tímida cuando se trataba de cosas o situaciones comprometedoras.

-" sabes por qué también hemos venido a este lugar?".- cuestionó la rubia sonriente captando su atención.-" hoy no nos hemos bañado Nanoha."- dijo soltando una sonrisa pícara que no pasó desapercibida por Nanoha quien había caído redondo en aquel plan, plan que ella también tenía en mente al darse cuenta a donde la guiaba la rubia.

Nanoha atrapó los labios de la rubia hambrientamente, tenían poco tiempo antes que anocheciera o sus respectivas parejas los encontrasen, la cobriza comenzó a desabotonar la blusa de la rubia mientras esta bajaba el cierre de la falda de Nanoha, se observaron por un instante, estaban excitadas.

-" menos mal andamos sin nuestras chaquetas, nos hubiesen descubierto nyajajaj".- dijo Nanoha quien fue acallada por un beso de Fate.

-" tira tus zapatos a la ducha de al lado así no se mojaran." Dijo la rubia entre besos.

Era un lucha entre quien desvestía más rápido a la otra, Fate besaba cada lugar en el cuello de la cobriza erizándola y haciendo ahogar alguno que otro gemido.

-" Fate …no pares …"- le pidió la castaña.

De un momento a otro aquello se comenzó a tornarse más pasional, Fate bajó sus manos a las caderas de la cobriza atrayéndola hacia ella, juntando su cuerpo semi desnudos , el calor las empezó a embriagar, Nanoha sin pensarlo rompió las pantis de Fate, necesitaba sentirla y aquello la estaba estorbando, la acorraló contra una de las murallas, Fate anonadada observaba cada movimiento de la cobriza, aquello le gustaba, de una manera que no se había imaginado, la mano de Nanoha bajó por el camino del vientre hasta llegar a la ropa interior de encaje negra que tenía la rubia, la cual presionó justo en el centro provocándole un gemido a la rubia, Nanoha besaba el pecho de la rubia lentamente jugando con el movimiento de la mano . Sin previo aviso los roles se dieron vuelta y ahora era Fate quien la tenía a su merced, sacó el brasier de Nanoha tirándolo a la ducha de al lado dejándola solamente con la panti, Fate la devoraba con la mirada haciendo a Nanoha tiritar en su lugar, jamás había visto los ojos de la rubia tan obscuros como en ese momento. La despojó de las pantimedias de una manera épica sin sentir en que momento lo hizo, luego sus bragas, estaba completamente desnuda a merced de la rubia , Fate se acercó a ella mientras quitaba toda la ropa que le quedaba y ahora la lanzaba hacia cualquier lugar, en ese momento ya no le importaba algo si se encontraba con alguien. Juntó sus labios degustándose como si fuese su sustento de vida, Nanoha prendió la ducha haciendo correr agua que bajaba seductoramente por el cuerpo de la rubia. Nanoha pescó de la cadera a Fate atrayéndola, se abrazaron un rato bajo aquel agua que caía sobre sus pieles , lentamente Nanoha bajó su mano haciendo un recorrido desde la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a su trasero el cual lo presionó ahora si juntando sus sexos, Fate la miró embobada, estaba excitada y ya no tenía control en sus acciones, sin previo aviso pesco a Nanoha y la subió a sus caderas presionándola contra la pared del lugar, los besos de ambas eran ardientes, la rubia bajó su mano hasta llegar a la entrada de Nanoha, sin pedirle permiso alguno ingresó a aquel sitio, el gemido ahogado de Nanoha se sintió en su boca, Fate necesitaba hacerla suya una vez más, el movimiento comenzó lento, el sonido del agua cayendo opacaba los gemidos de la cobriza.

-" Fate-chan ….te amo."- le dijo la cobriza mientras disfrutaba de aquello.

Fate comenzó a subir la intensidad, sus frentes estaban pecadas mirando sus rostros sonrojados.

-"más rápido Fate."- le pidió Nanoha avergonzada.

Fate sin pensarlo la presionó más contra la pared mientras aumentaba su velocidad, ya no sólo los movía rápido, sino que comenzó a sacarlos e introducirlos con fuerza haciendo a la cobriza sentir una oleada de placer, los espasmos se estaban haciendo visibles, Nanoha estaba por llegar, la besó mientras sentía como Nanoha se corría en su mano. Al separarse sus respiraciones eran agitadas, Nanoha pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Fate atrayéndola más, era un intento de fundirse las dos.

Sin previo aviso bajó de donde estaba ahora poniendo a Fate contra la pared, pescó sus manos extendiéndolas por sobre su cabeza, Fate la observaba seductoramente.

-" que me quiere hacer señorita?".- cuestionó formando una sonrisa burlona.

Nanoha no lo pensó dos veces y fue directo a la entrepierna de Fate, la cual estaba bastante húmeda, observo por un momento a la rubia quien avergonzada miraba hacia otro lado.

-" eso es tu culpa, por ser tan linda".- dijo la rubia.

Nanoha sonrió ante tal comentario, Fate se veía muy tierna cuando se trataba de cosas que la avergonzaba. Un largo suspiro salió de la boca de Fate al sentir como la lengua de la cobriza se abría paso dentro de ella.

-"por dios Nanoha…"- dijo mientras se sujetaba a la muralla.

Nanoha abría con sus manos aquellos pliegues para poder degustar completamente a la rubia, comenzó a hacer círculos sin sentido captando como la rubia abría cada vez más las piernas para darle paso, las piernas de Fate tiritaban de vez en cuanto por las millones de sensaciones que le hacía sentir, la lengua de la cobriza se apoderó del clítoris de la rubia haciéndola gemir cada vez que le proporcionaba una caricia nueva, choques eléctricos era lo que la rubia sentía, tenía los ojos cerrados para poder sentir de lleno aquello, sin previo aviso un gemido grueso escapó de sus labios al sentir que Nanoha había introducido su lengua en aquella abertura, una sensación jamás antes vivida la embriagó, necesitaba mucho más de eso, bajó sus manos hasta la cabeza de Nanoha para guiarla a que se adentrara más y siguiera con aquel acto, Nanoha la estaba follando con la lengua y eso le encantaba, estaba por llegar al orgasmo y la cobriza lo sabía, dejó de inmediato de aquel orificio para ahora meter tres dedos en él, el interior de Fate era cálido, sin dejar de moverlos Nanoha siguió estimulando el clítoris, Fate no podía más con aquellas sensaciones, un grito inundó el lugar. Nanoha se puso de pie capturando a una rubia agotada quien se aferró inmediatamente a ella.

-" por dios Nanoha… cómo… eres estupenda… gracias por lo de recién cariño, me ha encantado."- dijo la rubia en el oído de la cobriza regalándole un beso corto.

Nanoha se sentía feliz por poder hacer sentir a Fate como la rubia la hacía sentir, se quedaron abrazadas bajo el agua, mimándose , amándose; pronto tuvieron que salir del lugar, la noche había caído y los reclutas estaban por llegar, se vistieron lo más rápido posible y salieron del lugar entre risas, aquello era un secreto, un secreto de un amor que se profesaban desde siempre y que por cosas del destino había sufrido una mala jugada, pero que ahora había retomado el curso que siempre debió tener.

Llegaron a la tienda de Nanoha , Fate la observó, su rostro estaba iluminado, llevaba el cabello suelto haciendo que el viento lo meciese de vez en cuando, se miraron con amor mientras estrechaban una mano.

-" que duermas bien Nanoha".- decía Fate sin soltar su mirada.

-" que descanses Fate-chan".- respondió la cobriza.

Ninguna quería separarse, lentamente deshicieron su agarre quedando solo con un solo dedo.

-" te extrañare".- dijo Fate soltándose de su agarre.

-"yo también amor mío".-

Ambas se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas para descansar, lo que no se esperaban era que cierta persona las había visto, y su cólera estaba comenzando a crecer al igual que su odio.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

La rubia entró a su tienda la que compartía ahora con su esposa, fue a su cama esperando encontrarla allí pero no estaba para su sorpresa, se tiró en el colchón mirando el techo que la separaba de aquellas estrellas que relucían en esa fría noche, un sonrojo apareció cuando recordó lo que habían hecho en el baño junto a Nanoha, de repente empezó a sentir el deseo de querer volverla a hacer suya.

-" cof, cof".-

Fate se puso de pie rápidamente, su esposa la observaba desde la entrada de la tienda.

-"perdón por demorar más de lo estipulado, nos tomó más del tiempo previsto ver sus artefactos."- dijo Ginga acercándose más a la rubia.

-"no te preocupes, ven, debes estar cansada, te preparare un café."- dijo la rubia amablemente hiendo a la improvisada cocina puesta en un esquina.

La peli morada la observaba atentamente mientras la rubia se dedicaba a su labor, le gustaba ver como Fate tenía ciertos detalles cuando se trataba de ella.

-"ten, cuidado que está un poco caliente."- dijo la rubia mientras se lo extendía lentamente.

-"gracias."- dijo la chica sonriendo.

En el momento en que la rubia se acercó Ginga pudo ver por un segundo algo que le llamó la atención, se quedó pensativa mientras bebía el café pensando en que si era o no real lo que pudo observar, miró a Fate quien bebía de su taza mientras miraba los informes de su dispositivo en la pantalla. Ginga la miró detenidamente mientras Fate corría un poco su blusa, sin lugar a duda Fate tenía una marca en su clavícula derecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces la peli morada se encaminó hacia la rubia poniéndose en su espalda, lentamente comenzó a masajear los hombros de su esposa, la rubia disfrutaba de aquel mimo, de pronto la mano blanquecina de la peli morada se entrometió dentro de la blusa tocando los senos cubiertos por la ropa interior, Fate se estaba excitando y la peli morada lo sabía, bajó por su cuello proporcionándole besos, dejando su rastro y quitándole alguno que otro gemido, tenía a la rubia a su merced, desabotonó unos botones devorando todo a su paso hasta llegar al lugar donde cada segundo la ponía más nerviosa, su expresión fue de asombro al descubrir que lo que había visto hace un rato era sin duda alguna una marca, y no cualquier marca, era una mordedura; dejó de besarla para ahora observarla, Fate tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, Ginga la respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-" dime, que es esto Fate?."- cuestionó la chica indicando el lugar exacto donde una mancha morada más uno que otro diente se podía apreciar.

Fate no comprendía nada, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación donde tenía un espejo en la mesa de noche , lo tomó mientras en su rostro se desfiguraba una cara de completo horror, Nanoha la había marcado, pasó sus dedos por la marca, a pesar de lo feo una tímida sonrisa apareció al recordar a la cobriza. Rápidamente dejó el espejo en la mesa nuevamente y fue a donde se encontraba una Ginga muy enojada.

-" no sé qué es, creo que debe ser una marca de cuando peleamos con esos tipos."- dijo apresuradamente rezando para que Ginnga le creyera.

-" está bien, debes cuidarte Fate, no quiero encontrar más marcas en tu hermoso cuerpo."- dijo Ginga mirándola con cara desafiante, por un momento Fate pensó que ya todo había acabado y que ella sabía todo.

Un suspiro emergió de sus labios, se había salvado de una gran y larga explicación que por el momento no quería enfrentar.

El estruendo junto con el movimiento del suelo captó la atención de ambas, rápidamente salieron de la tienda para ver que sucedía, en el aire estaba Signum con Nanoha peleando contra tres hombres, Fate se armó de inmediato con su barrier jacket y se elevó por lo cielos antes de que le llegase un impacto a Nanoha , el cuál iba directamente a su pecho pero que gracias a su barrera pudo evitar.

-" gracias Fate.- le dijo la cobriza regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-" de nada, tu dijiste, siempre llego para salvarte ."- dijo la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ginga observaba aquella interacción tan familiar como hace muchos años atrás, de inmediato sacó su dispositivo llegando junto a las ases quienes la observaron dedicándole una sonrisa.

Los tres hombres las observaban , uno de ellos se acercó, era bajo de pelo rojizo, se notaba que era fuerte, atrás de él estaba el hombre que los atacó la vez pasada , y había otro que estaba cubierto por una especie de manto dejando ver solamente sus ojos blancos.

-" así que ustedes son los intrusos que quieres apoderarse de nuestra reliquia, saben, tienen exactamente un día para largarse del lugar, nosotros no queremos dañarlos, solamente queremos estar en paz."- dijo el bajo mirando a Nanoha quien no le despegaba su mirada.

-" saben que tienen algo que no pueden manejar, deben entregárnoslo , somos de la administración espacio…"- estaba diciendo Signum pero fue cortada por una risa , el sujeto bajo la manta se reía estrepitosamente.

-" han hecho reír a mi compañero, eso no es nada bueno".- explicó el pequeño abriendo sus brazos.

-"dejen de hacer pavadas, nosotros no nos iremos sin antes llevarnos el artefacto, es sumamente peligroso , ustedes no saben que poder maligno puede tener aquello."- sentenció la rubia mirándolos ya desafiante.

-" Colombriaro."- dijo el pequeño en un susurro.

De inmediato el hombre grande desapareció, las tres quedaron perplejas, un golpe en la espalda de Signum la hizo caer al vacío de golpe, los reclutas que estaban perplejos mirando fueron a su rescate.

Fate estaba enfurecida, observó a Nanoha, luego a su esposa, iba a ser una batalla como ninguna otra, rápidamente Fate se acercó hacia donde estaba el hombre que había atacado a Signum atacándolo con Bardiche, este se defendió interponiendo su brazo frente a la espada, la mirada perpleja de la rubia lo decía todo, le había quitado el antebrazo, un golpe en su estómago la hizo despertar del asombro, ahora era ella quien atacaba, los golpes contra el hombre eran veloces sin él poder defenderse. Una atadura mágica rosada detuvo una patada que iba directo al rostro de la rubia, Fate observó a Nanoha dándole las gracias por aquello. Nanoha por otro lado se encontraba luchando con el más pequeño, quien tenía un arma parecida a una espada, la velocidad del pequeño era extraordinaria, Nanoha luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, cada movimiento era respondido haciendo enfurecer a la cobriza.

-"peleas bien, dime, cuál es tu nombre?".- le cuestionó la cobriza haciendo al pequeño detener su próximo ataque y observarla pensativo.

-" Zada, el tuyo es Takamachi Nanoha, aquella es Fate Testarossa, y aquella chica."- dijo apuntando a Ginga.-" Ginga Nakajima, se mucho de ustedes con solo observarlas, como también sé que deberías preocuparte por tu batalla no por la de ella." Dijo mientras observaba a la rubia quien ya estaba en su último modo.

-" tú también deberías preocuparte por tu batalla… divine…."- empezó a decir la cobriza antes de que una luz rosa cubriera los cielos.

Ginga estaba peleando con aquel ser que aún no sabía cómo pero se defendía de una forma extraña, manipulaba dos espadas delgadas, pero lo más extraño era que aquel no se movía de su lugar, su velocidad y manejo de las armas era tanta que le era imposible a su ojo seguir cada movimiento. El cansancio se hacía visible, Ginga tomó distancia para poder pensar bien una estrategia, observo un haz de luz amarillo que surcaba rápidamente por el cielo, de pronto apareció a su lado Signum quien venía enfadada.

-" bueno Nakajima, vamos a ganarle a este así podemos ir a ayudar a las demás, ¡vamos!".- grito la peli rosa antes de acercarse al peleador y propinarle un golpe con su puño justo en el rostro, este se retorció en el sitio mientras Ginga preparaba un golpe con su arma.

Fate observaba los caminos que hacia Ginga alrededor de aquel hombre, se despreocupó cuando vio a Signum con ella, su contrincante la miraba furioso, ya le había quitado su otro brazo, aún no podía entender como no moría , el sangrado era intenso pero aun así luchaba.

De pronto todo ocurrió muy rápido, el hombre que estaba con Signum desapareció intercambiando su lugar con el de Nanoha, Fate observó todo como si fuese cámara lenta, aquel ser descubrió su rostro para mostrar a una mujer con rasgos finos quien se acercó con una velocidad extraordinaria hacia Nanoha con sus espadas.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó en todo el sitio, Fate observaba a todos lados sin comprender nada, observó a Ginga quien la miraba perpleja, con los ojos desorbitados ,luego a Signum quien gritaba algo sin poder entender, luego observó a aquellos ojos color zafiro que la miraban tristemente mientras le gritaba cosas sin sentido. Lentamente sintió como aquellos metales salían de su cuerpo, se dejó caer hacia adelante siendo recibida por una Nanoha que no paraba de llorar, rápidamente Signum y Ginga fueron a socorrer a la rubia quien estaba semi consiente, los guerreros se disolvieron en el aire sin antes mirar a una cobriza furiosa llena de rencor y decirle.

-"recuerda, un día, esto puede ser peor".- dijo el pequeño mientras desaparecía.

Rápidamente llevaron a Fate hacia la nave donde el personal médico la colocó en una camilla para poder estabilizarla, Nanoha en ningún momento soltaba la mano de la rubia mientras como si fuese un tipo de rezo le decía a la rubia inconsciente de que todo andaría bien. Los separaron de la rubia para poder comenzar con la cirugía, dentro de su organismo se habían quedado incrustados algunos metales pudiendo ser un peligro más que latente.

La cobriza salió hacia el exterior, estaba furiosa y preocupada por toda la situación; de pronto salió Ginga tras ella , está la observó calmadamente antes de caminar hacia la cobriza y quedar a unos escasos pasos, su rostro era firme casi sin sentimiento cosa que alertó a la cobriza.

-" sé lo que hacen, lo sé desde hace tiempo, solamente quiero decirte una cosa Takamachi-san."- dijo la peli morada que era observabada por unos ojos atónitos.-" Fate es mía, no te la voy a dar, peleare por ella hasta que caiga muerta, por eso Takamachi-san, aléjate, o ya veremos que puede suceder."- terminó de decir con una voz gruesa y amenazante.

Nanoha estaba en su sitio anonadada, Ginga lo sabía todo, Ginga la estaba amenazando, Fate le habría contado?, millones de preguntas se formularon en su cabeza mientras observaba como la noche empezaba a esclarecer.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Fate despertó abruptamente, estaba alterada, se sentó en la cama y observó desorientada el sitio en el que se encontraba, estaba en la enfermería, quitó el fastidioso tanque de oxígeno, de pronto entró Shari quien la observó asombrada antes de volver a salir del lugar, la rubia no entendía nada, de pronto ingresó Shari nuevamente junto a algunos médicos y Signum quien estaba con una leve sonrisa.

-"que… ha ocurrido Signum?"- preguntó la rubia mientras un fuerte pinchazo en su lado derecho la hizo volver a tumbarse en la cama.

-"Testarossa no te muevas, estas en recuperación, tu helicóptero sale hoy en la tarde hacia Midchilda, menos mal has podido sobrevivir, tuviste una grave lesión y es casi de un milagro que ahora estés viva."- dijo la peli rosa poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la rubia quien de apoco volvía a recuperar la memoria de lo acontecido.

-"y… Nanoha, como está ella?".- cuestionó rápidamente la rubia preocupándose de que la cobriza no haya sufrido su mismo final.

-" ella… está bien."- dijo titubeante Signum, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia.

-" que sucede con ella Signum?, dime ahora."- cuestiono enfadada.

La peli rosa vencida tomó aire mientras pensaba las palabras indicadas para explicarle a la rubia.

-" Bueno Testarossa, verás, tu caíste en casi un coma mientras trataban de salvarte la vida, Hayate llegó esta mañana de forma rápida para poder cubrir tu puesto, ya que Nanoha organizó el rescate de aquella lost logia Belka, Ginga descifró todo junto a Yuuno, ellos también fueron al campo de batalla , yo me quede acá cuidándote y cuidando a …"- antes de terminar por la puerta ingresó una cabellera rubia corriendo hasta posicionarse frente a la camilla , sin pensarlo se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia en cama.

-" Fate-mamá, que bueno que estés a salvo, estuve muy preocupada cuando escuche la noticia por tía Hayate."- decía la rubia menor mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Fate la abrazaba y miraba a Signum con reproche.

-"Vivio cariño, dime, cómo es que te dejaron venir?."- cuestiono Fate mirándola seriamente.

-" Bueno, verás, yo estaba pasando por la oficina de tía Hayate llevando unos papeles cuando ella hablaba con Shari, en eso escuche algo sobre el objeto y que la única opción para poder catalizarlo es que alguien con similitudes lo pueda bloquear, en eso sale tía Hayate y me ve, me explica la situación y me cuenta que también te encontrabas en un estado crítico, y bueno estoy acá."- dijo la rubia menor con una cara feliz.

-" entonces …me quieres decir que para desactivarlo necesitan a alguien Belka …y te han traído para eso?.-" dijo Fate incrédula.

-" si y no, no soy compatible a un 100%, han traído a Einhart, ella fue al campo junto a Nanoha-mamá y los demás, yo me quedé acá esperando a ver si te recuperabas."- dijo la chica tímidamente.

Fate posó su mano en la mejilla de la pequeña propinándole pequeños cariños, Signum decidió que era momento de dejarlas solas para que tuviesen una conversación madre e hija.

-" y tu como estas Vivio?, lo pregunto porque sé con lo testaruda que eres que querías ir al campo de batalla."- dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

-" yo… si … quería ir, pero mamá dijo que no y …"- Vivio se quedó en silencio, casi dice el verdadero motivo por el cuál también había decidido venir.

" Y supongo que Einhart también te dijo que no fueras."- terminó de decir Fate

Observando como su hija sufría un colapso ante toda esa información revelada, la rubia comenzaba a reírse por las innumerables caras que ponía su hija.

-" yo… mamá …esto… yo…no es "- decía apresuradamente la pequeña mientras su rostro se ponía de un tono rojizo.

-" tranquila, Nanoha ya me contó la historia entre tú y ella, no me extrañaría que estén de novias, además ella me recuerda un poco a mí cuando tenía su edad, la vi en las prácticas y en los exámenes para ser Enforcer, además de ser muy buena luchadora se ve que te ama profundamente, no creo que haya alguien mejor para ti que no sea esa chica."- decía Fate mientras observaba como su hija soltaba una que otra lágrima de emoción.

-" yo la amo demasiado , tengo miedo de que le ocurra algo, ella es compatible con el artefacto y tía Hayate le ha pedido venir, yo …quiero ir a cuidarla mamá."- sentenció la chica mientras borraba con la manga de su abrigo aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con no irse.

-" Tranquila, van a estar bien cariño, eso es lo que más espero".- terminó de decir la rubia mirando el suero que entraba por sus venas.

-" te refieres a Ginga o a Nanoha?".- cuestionó la rubia con una sonrisa pícara tomando desprevenida a la rubia quien la observo con los ojos como platos.

-" Ambas cariño, pero no te voy a mentir, tú me has ayudado en más de una forma, gracias Vivió.".-

Terminada la charla el sonido del helicóptero se hizo presente, la rubia más pequeña salió de aquel recinto, Fate estaba nerviosa, no sabía que sucedía afuera, gritos y palabras dichas en voz alta la alertaron, aquello no eran buenas noticias, un grupo de reclutas eran traídos rápidamente a la sala donde eran recostados en las camillas, Fate quedó en shock cuando vio a muchos ensangrentados, se incorporó para poder ver uno a uno al que ingresaba, rogaba no encontrar a alguien en un mal estado. De pronto todo se congeló , unos ojos azules entraron por aquella puerta impactando con los suyos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Nanoha estaba a salvo, la cobriza caminó hasta entrar al pequeño cuarto creado para Fate quien la observaba con una mano en su pecho.

-" no sabes el susto que me acaba de dar al pensar de que podías venir en esas condiciones."- dijo la rubia observando su mano que sin quererlo la tenía presionada en un puño fuerte.

Nanoha se acercó y posicionó su mano en la de la rubia haciendo que esta se relajara de inmediato.

-"tranquila, estoy aquí contigo, me alegra que te hayas recuperado Fate, me tenías muy preocupada, en el campo sólo podía pensar en ti y en nada más."- le dijo tiernamente la cobriza haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-" te quiero Nanoha."- soltó la rubia apretándole cariñosamente la mano.

-" yo también te quiero Fate."- soltó la cobriza.

La atmosfera creada entre ambas fue rota por la llegada de Ginga quien al ver como Nanoha le agarraba la mano se acercó bruscamente lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia y llenándola de besos, Nanoha la miraba sorprendida ante el gesto, en cuanto Fate se vio forzada a tener que cumplir con su rol de esposa.

-" Fate amor mío que bueno que despertaste, como te extrañé, como te sientes?, necesitas algo?."- decía la peli morada observando de reojo a una Nanoha con el entrecejo fruncido.

-" Fate… Ginga, es hora que las deje solas, tengo asuntos que atender."- dijo la cobriza caminando hacia la puerta, antes de salir observó a la rubia que se notaba que estaba incómoda.-" Fate, me alegro que estés mejor, nos vemos".- terminó de decir regalándole una de los sonrisas que derretían a la rubia.

Ginga observó a la rubia quien no despegaba su vista de Nanoha, sin previo aviso le volteó la cara plantándole un beso apasionado que sorprendió de lleno a Fate quien luchó para poder apartarla un momento.

-" dime que sucede Ginga".- cuestionó la rubia ya un poco hostigada.

-" ¡ no Fate!, dime tú que ocurre!."- dijo Ginga ya enfadada, tomó distancia de la rubia .-" ya hable con Takamachi sobre esto, mira, seré siempre la mujer buena y todo , pero tonta no lo soy Fate Testarossa, dime, ¿Hace cuánto me engañas con Nanoha?.- cuestionó la chica con voz amenazante.

La rubia estaba congelada en su sitio, no podía arrancar de aquello, Ginga lo sabía. De pronto un ruido de metal cayendo captó la atención de las dos mujeres, un hombre rubio las observaba con la cara blanca, lentamente comenzó a retroceder negando rotundamente con la cabeza, Ginga miraba a Fate enfadada mientras esta miraba al hombre que salía por aquella puerta.

-" mierda, el hurón nos escuchó, esto que va a suceder va a ser tu culpa Ginga."- dijo Fate poniéndose de pie como pudiese, necesitaba ir a donde Nanoha, sabía de qué era capaz de hacer Yuuno , más con esta información .

-" si te vas Fate me pierdes, te lo advierto, este es tu momento de elegir".- dijo la peli morada poniéndose de pie mientras pescaba a Fate de un brazo.

-" lo lamento Ginga, pero esto es algo que me sobrepasa, nos sobrepasa a todos, de verdad lo siento."- dijo la rubia ya encaminándose a la puerta , el dolor era punzante en su abdomen, era muy probable que la herida se abriese nuevamente pero aquello no le importaba, en su mente solamente había un nombre resonando , Nanoha .

La rubia corría por las tiendas de los reclutas, era tarde alrededor de las seis, la puesta de sol hacía su acto de presencia, Fate observó a Hayate con sus guardianes quienes hablaban en un círculo, Hayate la observó anonadada como si de un espíritu se tratase, Fate con la mirada le alertó que algo iba a ocurrir, sin pensarlo Hayate se disculpó con sus guardianes y emprendió rumbo para alcanzarla.

-" Se puede saber qué diablos haces de pie Fate, sabes que tienes una hemorragia en tu lado derecho?, detente de una vez o vas a empeorar."- le gritó la castaña observando cómo la rubia se detenía de lleno.

-" sabes, si no llego ahora esto va a ser peor para todos."- dijo seriamente captando la atención de la castaña.

-" dime a dónde vas?."- cuestiono la castaña volviendo a emprender el rumbo.

Fate doblaba rápidamente por los pequeños pasillos entre las tiendas, de pronto llegó a la tienda de la cobriza, el coraje y el miedo se hicieron presente, Hayate miraba anonadada aquello, no entendía que pretendía Fate, más en el estado deplorable que estaba; la rubia ingresó rápidamente al lugar, las pocas cosas que habían estaban dadas vuelta, se apresuró a llegar a la habitación de Nanoha donde pudo ver una imagen que la llenó de ira, con toda la fuerza y la adrenalina del momento lanzó a Yuuno contra el suelo azotándolo con fuerza , este chilló de dolor al sentir tal fuerte impacto, Hayate no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Yuuno se puso de pie como pudo, la ira lo consumía, vio que Fate tenía un lado herido, se acercó rápidamente propinándole una patada en el sitio, la rubia calló hacia adelante cayendo encima de una Nanoha que estaba en shock mirando todo, asimilando todo lo que pasaba, el rostro de dolor en Fate lo decía todo, Nanoha asustada vio a Yuuno perder la compostura , iba a ir por Fate nuevamente, estaba en eso cuando Hayate lo detuvo con sus ataduras mágicas.

-" qué diablos te ocurre Yuuno!, eres un bastardo!, como eres posible de hacer semejante acto.!"- le decía Hayate enfurecida, tenía ganas de matarlo allí mismo.

-" cállate maldita perra, tu también lo sabias, te has reído de mi todo este tiempo como aquellas, la verdad jajaj siempre lo supe jajaj , pero yo amo a Nanoha… Nanoha amor mío te amo demasiado, no creas en sus mentiras, ella no te ama, ama a Ginga, por favor, pídele a Hayate que me suelte , perdóname amor por todo lo que hice, tu sabes que yo soy un idiota, pero un idiota que te ama y quiere lo mejor para …"- una cachetada en su rostro lo hizo callar.

-" sabes , acabas de cometer un crimen, y sabes lo que significa eso no?, no tienes derecho alguno de decir que eso fue por amor, que te crees tratando a Nanoha así hace tiempo?, si fuese por mí…, perdón Hayate por todo esto y gracias por ayudarnos."- dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar hacia una Nanoha que no paraba de llorar.-" tranquila , estoy aquí contigo"- le dijo la rubia dulcemente abrazándola.

Su cuerpo rodeó a Nanoha , esta no paraba de llorar, Hayate las observó, ahora entendía lo que se refería Fate, si no fuese por ella otra sería la historia.

\- " gracias Fate-chan, siempre terminas salvándome ."- le dijo a la rubia escondiendo se rostro en el cuello de la otra inhalando aquel perfume especial que emanaba la rubia.

-" de nada Nanoha…"-

Dicho eso la rubia se desplomó en la cama , aquella herida se había vuelto a abrir, Nanoha buscó rápidamente algo para cubrirla, Hayate por su parte llamó a sus guardianes quienes ingresaron al lugar viendo tal escena, en el rostro de la castaña se percibió el " no pregunten" , Shamal que había llegado aquella mañana junto a Zafira observó la herida de Fate, era profunda pero limpia, con toda su magia comenzó a curar a Fate quien estaba inconsciente en la cama, Nanoha a su lado le tomaba la mano mirando preocupada .

-"Signum, necesito que lleves a Scarya hacia el helicóptero y lo encierres allí hasta que se le pase la locura, ya veremos más tarde que hacemos con él."- dijo Hayate tajantemente .

-" Nanoha puedes estar tranquila, Fate-chan es fuerte , ella va a estar bien."- le dijo Shamal mientras le sonreía .-" sólo dame unas horas para curarla totalmente". Le pidió amablemente.

Nanoha soltó la mano de Fate , la culpa la carcomía, las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente con arrancar.

-" Sabes que es obstinada, pero si no fuese por ella no hubiese visto esto y no te hubiésemos podido ayudar, Fate te ama demasiado como para poner su vida en peligro".- le dijo Hayate tocando el hombro de la cobriza cariñosamente.

-" lo se … yo también la amo demasiado Hayate, por favor, no le digas nada de esto a mi hija, inventa algo, pero no le cuentes esto, te lo pido." - pidió Nanoha mientras se llevaba la mano al cuello sobando aquellas marcas que se demorarían en borrarse.

-" está bien, pero prométeme que hoy vas a cuidar a Fate , no sé qué ha ocurrido en sus vidas, pero veo que todo se está volviendo de locos, lo único bueno es que al fin pueden estar juntas, no sé si Ginga lo sabe…"- sentencio pensativa la castaña mirando a Nanoha.

-" lo sabe, me amenazó, pero… yo quiero estar con Fate , esta conversación tenía que pasar, así que lo mejor es no atrasarla más".-

Nanoha observaba como Fate ponía rostro de dolor mientras la volteaban de lado.

-" hoy haré lo posible para que ella se quede contigo, necesitan hablar, no te preocupes por Ginga o Yuuno, yo les ayudaré, solamente te pido solucionar esto, estamos en campo de batalla Nanoha, necesitamos aliados no enemigos."- dijo la castaña ya encaminándose a la salida de la tienda.- " y no vayan a hacer cosas de adultos, la vas a terminar matando."- dijo Hayate dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

Nanoha se sonrojó al solo pensar semejante cosa, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, aquello había sido mucho para un día, se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama donde Fate estaba siendo tratada.

-" listo, he terminado, debes cuidarla bien, está aún delicada, pero he sanado todas sus heridas."- dijo Shamal poniéndose de pie observando el cuello de Nanoha con una mirada triste, esta bajó rápidamente la mirada.

-" lo se… debe verse horrible."- dijo la cobriza.

-" y debe doler mucho, ven Nanoha, te lo voy a curar".-

Shamal extendió sus manos rodeando el cuello de Nanoha, esta se puso un poco incomoda al principio al volver a sentir aquella sensación, prontamente el dolor desapareció por completo y aquellas marcas también .

-" bueno, es momento de que me vaya, las dejare a solas".- dijo Shamal mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-" gracias Shamal por todo."-

Nanoha observó a Fate quien yacía recostada boca arriba en su cama, se veía muy frágil en ese estado, con cuidado se acomodó a su lado mientras suavemente rozaba su rostro con un dedo como si de una pluma se tratase.

-" sabes que eso me da cosquillas?".- dijo con una voz ronca la rubia.

Nanoha se incorporó afirmándose con un brazo para poder ver mejor a la rubia, pero esta la jaló hacia si rodeándola con sus brazos, estuvieron un largo rato en silencio disfrutando aquello.

-" sabes que eres una obstinada?."- le dijo la cobriza mientras le depositaba un suave beso en el cuello.

-" lo sé, pero si no fuese por eso no me amarías".- le respondió la rubia ahora observándola.

-" gracias Fate, si no fuese por ti yo… esto sería diferente, aun no entiendo que ha ocurrido."- dijo la cobriza.

-" Yuuno nos escuchó a Ginga y a mí discutir por esto, Ginga lo sabe, creo que siempre lo supo desde que Vivió nos volvió a unir, Nanoha, he terminado con ella."-

Nanoha levantó su mirada rápidamente observando a la rubia quien sonreía al ver aquellos zafiros llenos de luz.

-" eso.. Es verdad?."- cuestionó sin creerlo

-" si, totalmente, te elegí a ti por sobre todo, hasta por sobre mí , Nanoha yo no quiero que te hagan más daño, te amo y te voy a cuidar siempre por el resto de mis días."-

Aquellas palabras llegaron dentro de Nanoha quien no pudo evitar sentirse tan amada y feliz como nunca antes, se acercó a los labios de la rubia capturándolos en un dulce beso.

-" no te merezco, eres demasiado buena para mí".- dijo Nanoha ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

-" no seas boba, yo fui tuya desde la primera vez que cruzamos nuestras miradas".- dijo en un susurro la rubia mientras su rostro era cubierto por un color carmesí.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Ginga estaba en la sala de máquinas sentada en el escritorio, las lágrimas caían sobre aquellos planos del dispositivo de su ahora ex -esposa, Fate la había abandonado por Nanoha, desde un principio sabía que la rubia amaba locamente a la cobriza, pero ella trató de ayudarla en el momento más triste de su vida, poco a poco aquella amistad se convirtió en romance y luego decidieron casarse, jamás pensó que Fate aceptaría su propuesta de matrimonio. Observó el resplandeciente anillo que tenía en la mano, lo sacó dejándolo sobre la mesa , una amargura recorrió su garganta mientras trataba de negar todo lo sucedido.

De pronto unos gritos la hicieron voltearse rápidamente para observar como Yuuno trataba de zafarse del agarre de Signum, quien lo llevaba atado en las manos y pies como si se tratasen de esposas, limpió su rostro con la manga de la blusa para poder acercarse y ver que sucedía.

-"Suéltame Signum!, te lo ordeno soy un superior!".- gritaba Yuuno mientras era encerrado en un compartimiento de la nave.

-"tengo órdenes directas de Hayate , no pensaré dejarte ir, sabes lo que hiciste, necesito que te calmes Yuuno."- le explicaba la mujer calmadamente.

Yuuno observo a la peli rosa con ira, sin pensarlo arremetió contra la puerta para tratar de abrirla pero no obtuvo éxito alguno, Signum lo observó con frialdad antes de salir del lugar, las lágrimas de impotencia caían por el rostro de Yuuno, aquello no debía haber terminado así de ese modo.

-" Hola".- dijo la peli morada observando cómo se ponía de pie Yuuno para acercarse a la ventanilla frente a él.

-" Tú!, sabias que tu esposa se acuesta con la mía y no hiciste nada para impedirlo?!."-gritó furioso dándole un golpe a la puerta con el pie.

Ginga se sobresaltó jamás lo había visto de ese modo, tan alterado, tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar.

-" mira, sé que duele, créeme, pero desde que Vivió reapareció en la vida de Fate supe que esto iba a ocurrir, no seamos niños y pensemos como adultos que somos, ellas se aman hace mucho y es raro que yo diga esto, pero, sabes, quienes somos nosotros para impedir que se amen…creo que me estoy volviendo loca."- terminó diciendo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Yuuno la observó tras el cristal, sabía que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, ellas estaban predestinadas a estar juntas desde pequeñas , desde que Fate conoció a Nanoha, era un idiota si trataba de tapar eso con un dedo. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la peli morada captando la atención de Yuuno.

-"A pesar de eso, estoy totalmente enamorada de Fate y ya no sé qué hacer, obviamente la quiero recuperar, pero, sé que no es posible ,ella… ya ha elegido."- dijo tristemente poniendo su rostro en el cristal mirando a Yuuno mientras trataba por todos los medios que no se le quebrace la voz.

-"sabes… aún tenemos una posibilidad … yo no he esperado tanto tiempo para estar con ella y que de un día para otro todo se vaya al carajo."- dijo el hombre tras el vidrio.

Ginga lo miró y por un momento tuvo miedo, aquella mirada denotaba locura en su máximo esplendor, aquel hombre tierno se había esfumado dando a conocer una nueva cara , una aterradora faceta de Yuuno. Se alejó del cristal perturbada observando su reflejo, ella no quería terminar como él.

-" lo lamento Yuuno, yo no te voy a ayudar, yo…".- meditó antes de poder decir lo que realmente pensaba.-" yo dejaré que las cosas fluyan, ella ya eligió y yo no tengo el derecho a pretender que ella es de mi propiedad, la amo demasiado como para generarle una infelicidad."- terminó de decir antes de encaminarse fuera del recinto.

El aire estaba tibio, los golpes de Yuuno contra la puerta hacían eco en la nave, una última mirada hacia atrás antes de seguir su camino, sabía que dolería pero debía ser fuerte , por ambas. Llegó a la tienda que compartía con Fate, el ambiente se sentía muy frío y solitario, caminó hasta el cuarto prendiendo las luces para poder sentirse acompañada, se cambió de uniforme dejándolo junto al de Fate, su vista dio a la chaqueta de enforcer de la rubia un sinfín de recuerdos aglomeraron su mente, ya no podía soportar más, se desplomó en la cama sosteniendo la chaqueta entre sus brazos aferrando su vida a ello mientras los sollozos eran más y más desgarradores.

-" dime Fate."- dijo observando la chaqueta.-" que hice para merecer esto."-

Un gemido escapó de los labios de la cobriza mientras Fate disfrutaba plenamente el cuello de Nanoha.

-" estas convaleciente… Fate."- le dijo en un susurro la cobriza tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la rubia.

-" eso que tiene, quizás esta sea nuestra última noche ."- terminó de decir antes de que un golpe en su brazo le llegase.

-"no hables tonterías , sabes que no moriremos, no quiero morir sin antes poder hacer muchas cosas contigo."- dijo tiernamente Nanoha.

-" Cosas como que se te ocurren hacer?, ahora mismo a mí se me pasan por la mente muchas."- dijo recibiendo otro golpe.

-" Fate Testarossa eres una pervertida".- le reclamó la cobriza observando a la rubia ponerse a su altura.

-" no me refiero a eso, quiero vivir contigo, terminar de criar a nuestra hija juntas, tener de vuelta un hogar al que podamos llegar después de las jornadas laborales o misiones, tener nuestra cama como en aquellos tiempos, salir a conocer otros lugares, ver películas en la sala las dos solas abrazadas, despertarme todos los días observando tu rostro y tu bella sonrisa, amarte, hay un millón de cosas que quiero descubrir contigo, es por eso que no me dejare vencer y tú tampoco."- terminó de decir la rubia observando los ojos zafiro que comenzaban a humedecerse.

-" sabes , eres una romanticona Fate, amo eso de ti".- dijo la cobriza jalándola del cuello para aferrarse a sus labios.

-" y que más amas de mí?".- cuestionó Fate regalándole una sonrisa juguetona.

-" quieres saber?.".

Nanoha se posicionó sobre Fate con cuidado, aún estaba en un estado un tanto delicado la rubia, lentamente se acercó a la oreja de la rubia besándola.

-" sabes que me calientas cierto?."- le dijo en un susurro que logró atontar más a la rubia.

La cobriza levantó la camiseta que llevaba la rubia dejando ver su tonificado abdomen, un sonrojo se posó en el rostro de Fate al ver que Nanoha la miraba con una expresión muy seductora.

-" sabias que siempre me ha encantado tu cuerpo?".- le comentó la cobriza mientras posaba una mano en el lado derecho donde había quedado una cicatriz por el arma, lentamente se puso a la altura de aquella marca y tiernamente le empezó a regalar un sinfín de besos.

-" qué bueno que trajeron a Shamal, aunque me va a quedar para siempre esa cicatriz como las demás que tengo."- comentó la rubia captando la atención de la cobriza.

-" sabes, me gustas igual, con o sin."-

Dicho esto Nanoha comenzó a bajar su camino de besos lentamente, Fate la observaba ansiosa, aquella era una tortura lo sabía muy bien, pero le estaba comenzando a encantar, la mano de Nanoha delineaba el contorno del oblicuo de Fate, le excitaba sentir aquella parte con los abdominales, bajó un poco más besando sintiendo como la respiración de la rubia ya estaba acelerada, pasó su mano sobre el pantalón presionando justo en aquel sitio que ya se empezaba a sentir húmedo, un gemido ahogado salió de los labios de la rubia, de pronto Fate tumbó a Nanoha quedando ella debajo, una sonrisa victoriosa salió en el rostro de la rubia, se acomodó entremedio de las piernas de Nanoha juntando sus entrepiernas, se observaron , estaban más que excitadas, Fate acercó sus rostros para besarse, la falta de aire no era un impedimento en ese momento, sus corazones danzaban al unísono, necesitaban sentir más y más cerca, Fate comenzó a embestir a Nanoha haciendo sentir un choque eléctrico en sus entrepiernas, cada vez se hacía más salvaje, la ropa que llevaban fue lanzada a cualquier sitio quedando desnudas de un momento a otro, la rubia con cuidado abrió más las piernas de la cobriza para poder observar de lleno aquel magnifico lugar ahora cubierto por aquel líquido, Nanoha tapó su rostro avergonzada ante eso, Fate se acercó con cuidado de no hacer daño a Nanoha juntando de lleno sus sexos, aquella sensación fue algo que nunca antes habían sentido, lentamente Fate empezó nuevamente con las embestidas ahora si dejando salir los gemidos , sus caderas se movían por vida propia siendo amortiguadas por las de Nanoha que no se quedaban atrás.

-" Fate…Fate… dios… pégate más a mi".- le exigió la cobriza, mientras Fate trataba de acabar con el espacio existente entre sus cuerpos.

Los clítoris de ambas se rozaban como queriendo introducirse uno dentro del otro, el ruido de aquella cama era lo que menos les importaba en aquel momento, Fate sintió a Nanoha estremecerse, estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax.

-" Na…noha… lleguemos…juntas…yo estoy casi uhmmmm."- decía Fate al oído.

-" esto es demasiado rico Fate… sigue no pares."-

Nanoha agarró las caderas de Fate presionándolas más hacia ella, una oleada de placer inundó su ser al sentir cada embestida más y más rápida y dura.

-" oh…Fate…me voy a venir…dale más rápido amor".- dijo Nanoha aferrándose a la rubia.

-"lo se …yo también".-

Un gemido sonoro cubrió el lugar, las mantas estaban revueltas en aquella cama mientras dos miradas agitadas se observaban, sus caderas se movían lentamente disfrutando las descargas eléctricas que quedaban aún.


End file.
